RitaXlincoln- El punto sin retorno-
by nachosik
Summary: lincoln tras la muerte de su padre se entera de algo extraño que afecta a su madre y sus hermanas mayores, como siempre lincoln tendra que lidiar con estos problemas pero entonces...
1. Chapter 1

**1- (prologo)**

Lincoln narra.

-" Hola, soy lincoln loud... soy un chico de 14 años que vivo junto a mis 10 hermanas,desde los 11 años he vivido muchas aventuras junto a clyde y mi familia... Crei que ese estilo de vida iba a durar para siempre. pero estaba equivocado. Sin saberlo mi vida y la de mi familia daría un giro de 360º... paso tan rápido y sin previo aviso que nos golpeo como una tormenta en pleno verano.

A veces la vida puede ser cruel... y eso lo aprendí ese día. esta historia trata de como encontraría el amor en el lugar que menos esperaba. espero verlos en otra ocasión. -"

 **2- Sin previo aviso.**

Era un día normal en la casa loud. El escándalo se podía oír a metros de distancia,como era de esperar un día sábado era sinónimo de alborotó en la casa loud.

El y Rita estaban en el sofá del living viendo televisión, mientras una y otra ves eran interrumpidos por sus hijas, quienes buscaban atraer su atención, normalmente no sería problema para ambos ya que aman a sus hijos. Pero ya era hora que tú vieran un momento de privacidad... De intimidad.

El y Rita estaban en el sofá del living viendo televisión, mientras una y otra ves eran interrumpidos por sus hijas, quienes buscaban atraer su atención, normalmente no sería problema para ambos ya que aman a sus hijos. Pero ya era hora que tú vieran un momento de privacidad... De intimidad.

Luego que Luan terminará su show improvisado de lanzamiento de pastel. Rita hablo con el .

Rita: cariño... No crees que descuidamos un poco nuestra vida de pareja?

: si amor... Pensaba podríamos ir este otro fin de semana a comer algo... Ya sabes ese restaurante de la otra ves.

Rita: cariño... Siempre vamos al mismo lugar. Además siempre dices lo mismo... Ya hace un mes que saldríamos y no pasa nada.

: lo sé amor... Pero con eso es porque práctico para ser un chefs profesional. El fin de semana práctico recetas nuevas.

Rita: oh no... Ya escuché eso muchas veces.

"Se escucha el grito de Lola desde el segundo piso"

Rita: bien... Iré a ver q pasa. ¿Donde rayos está Lincoln?

: creo que se escondió para leer sus cómic. Eh? Rita?

Rita se levantó del sofá y subió las escaleras, el se sentía culpable por no mantener su palabra a su esposa, entonces en la televisión dan un comercial.

Rita se levantó del sofá y subió las escaleras, el se sentía culpable por no mantener su palabra a su esposa, entonces en la televisión dan un comercial.

"¿Sin ideas para salir este sábado? ¿ No tienes idea de dónde llevar a esa persona especial? Tranquilo que nosotros en "premium restaurant" pensamos en ti. Solo por hoy consigue una reservación para esta noche. Olvida las interminables horas esperando por una mesa, rápido que está oportunidad no volverá a repetirse. ¿Que esperas? Pasa esta noche especial en el lugar más especial de royal Wood ".

El se emociona al ver aquel anuncio, "premium restaurant". Es el lugar más exclusivo de la ciudad. Un día llevó a Rita para celebrar su boda pero las mesas estaban reservadas por almenos 3 meses. De alguna forma sentía que esa era una señal…

Sin pensarlo se pone de pie y corre hacia la puerta cuando de la nada Lincoln aparece frente a él.

Lincoln: ¿Papá? ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?

: eh... Bueno. Ven aquí muchacho es un secreto.

El le dice en voz baja a Lincoln

: iré a conseguir una mesa en premium restaurant para esta noche, es una sorpresa para mamá, si guardas el secreto de tus hermanas prometo cómprarte una de esas historietas nuevas.

Lincoln: hmmm no lo sé... Que sean dos. O tendrás a Lola y Lori tras tuyo en todo momento.

: está bien... Pero más te vale que cumplas con tu promesa.

Lincoln: claro papá. Nos vemos.

El de despide de Lincoln y sale de casa, de sube al auto y conduce a toda velocidad. El ruido del auto partiendo hizo que todas bajarán al primer piso. Rita fue la primera en preguntar.

Rita: ¿Lincoln? Y tu padre a dónde fue con tanta prisa?

Lincoln: bueno... Vio en la televisión a un cocinero y creo que fue a la tienda para comprar ingredientes y cocinar la receta.

Rita: cielos... Nunca cambia. Vamos niños a comer antes que su padre dejé la cocina hecha un desastre.

Todos: si mamá!

Las horas fueron pasando, y el no volvía. Rita lo llamaba al celular pero no respondía. Siguio pasando el tiempo y ahora todos estaban preocupados Lincoln estaba por decir dónde estaba cuando el celular de Rita suena.

Lori y las demás rodean a su madre para oír que había pasado con su padre. Pero para sorpresa de todos la voz en el teléfono no era la de su padre. Sino la voz de una mujer...

La mujer se escuchaba muy agitada y el ruido de fondo era demaciado fuerte. Pero se podía distinguir lo que decía.

\- alo? Hablo con la señora loud?

Rita: si! Quién eres? Por qué tienes el teléfono de mi esposo?

\- escuche... Soy la oficial Jhonson la llamo por que su esposo acaba de tener un accidente de tránsito. Ahora mismo lo llevamos al hospital. Señora por favor diríjase lo más pronto posible.

Rita: ¿Que mi esposo ¿!Que¡?

Debido a la noticia Rita cae de rodillas al suelo, Lori Leni y luna fueron las únicas en oír aquello. Mientras le decian a su madre que debían ir ahora al hospital. Las demás no entendían lo que pasaba. Lori tomo el mando y dio las órdenes.

Lori: escuchen, papá está en el hospital, iré con mamá ustedes quedense aquí, Leni y luna están a cargo.

Todos se miran asustados incrédulos de lo que oían , Lincoln se niega a seguir sus órdenes y dice.

Lincoln: no... Yo iré con ustedes.

Lori: no puedes ir Lincoln... Tienes que quedarte a cuidar de las chicas.

Lincoln: pero...

En ese momento Lola y lana corren hacia Lincoln y lo abrazan mientras lloraban. Lucy y lisa a pesar de mantener su distancia esperaban que Lincoln estuviera a su lado.

Lincoln: está bien... Lo entiendo. Yo cuidare de ellas hasta que vuelvan.

Lori: bien hermanito. Es lo que debes hacer. Mamá vamos yo conduciré.

Así Lori y Rita salieron en el auto que le había regalado a Lori tras ingresar a la universidad.

Aquella noche fue eterna para la familia loud. Pero la noche paso y al otro dia temprano en la mañana Rita y Lori volvieron a casa.

Al oír la puerta todos se levantaron y fueron dónde ellas para saber del estado de su padre. Sin embargo los rostros de ambas daban a entender que no eran buenas noticias. Todas corren dónde Rita y la abrazan , ella sostiene a sus hijas mientras lloraba desconsolada. Lori fue donde Lincoln y lo sujeto con fuerza para luego darles la noticia a todos.

Lori: papá... Papá... El... El... *Comienza a llorar* papá está muerto... El... Murió.

Lincoln la abraza fuertemente mientras ambos lloraban. Aquella mañana el ruido habítual de la casa loud era otro... No eran risas ni juegos. Era el llanto y el dolor de toda una familia.

 **3- Daño irremediable**

Han pasado 4 meses desde la muerte del . las cosas en la casa loud no volvieron a ser igual.

Rita no se explicaba por que su esposo saldría tan repentina a comprar, Lincoln le contó el motivo real de su rápida salida. Eso empeoró la situación ya que Rita entro en un cuadro depresivo al culparse a sí misma de provocar de manera indirecta la muerte de su esposo.

Ella se encerró en su cuarto... Donde se podía oír como lloraba, Lori la mayor tomo el mando de la casa y junto a Leni, Luna y Luan se preocuparon de la casa, la comida y todas las tareas que su madre realiza.

El tiempo continuo pasando... Todas intentaban hablar con ella pero no reaccionaba ante ningún estímulo.

Lincoln era el más afectado por el estado en que se encontraba su madre... "Si tan solo no le hubiera dicho la verdad... Nada de esto estaría pasando". El peli blanco quien estaba en su cuarto pensando en cómo poder recuperar a su madre recuerda una situación parecida a un cómic que leyó hace poco tiempo.

Lincoln busco el cómic y volvió a leer las viñetas, el cómic trataba de como el villano principal era destruido por el héroe pero aquel villano tenía una hija quien a su ves resultó ser su novia.

Aquella chica cayó en una depresión tremenda que la llevo al hospital. Los doctores decían que ya no tenía la voluntad para seguir viviendo, entonces el héroe tomo una dura decisión y esa misma noche fue a su habitación, estando frente a ella se sacó la máscara y le dijo a su novia.

" Yo fui quién mató a tu padre... El era un criminal... Hice lo que debía hacer"

Aquella chica logro recobrar la conciencia y juro vengar a su padre, ella se levantó y se convierte en la nueva villana... El héroe sale del lugar sabiendo que lo que dijo era una mentira... Pero era lo necesario para que ella siguiera viviendo. Aún si eso significaba que cargará con su odio para siempre.

Lincoln cierra el cómic, decidido a igualar a aquel héroe. Espera a que la noche cayera y bajo las escaleras y se metió al cuarto de su madre.

Al entrar vio la misma imagen de siempre... Ella recostada mientras abrazaba el pijama del . Lincoln se acerca a su lado y sujeta su mano. Luego comienza a decir.

Lincoln: mamá... Hay algo que tengo que contarte. Yo... Te mentí... Papá no salió para conseguir esa reservación. El en realidad salió a por que le pedí que me comprara un cómic de edición especial. ¿Me escuchas? Papá... !tu no tienes la culpa, el único culpable soy yo... Así que despierta. Mírame para que me regañes... !si quieres golpearme adelante!

El peli blanco agitado esperaba una respuesta de su madre, pero no resultó. Ella seguía igual... Lincoln con lágrimas en sus ojos abrazo el pecho de Rita fuertemente mientras lloraba.

"Dios... Has que vuelva en si... Haré lo que quieras. Pero por favor has que vuelva a la normalidad".

Decía Lincoln mientras seguía abrazándola. Cuando la desesperación se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Sintió en su nuca unas suaves caricias... Lincoln levantó la vista y vio como Rita lo miraba, el brillo había vuelto a sus ojos. Rita Miro a su alrededor algo confundida.

Rita: ¿Qué pasó? Por qué está todo tan oscuro... ¿Qué hora es?.

Lincoln: mamá... ¡Mamá! Estas hablando. Soy yo. Me tenías tan preocupado... A todos. Dios... Gracias a Dios que volviste a la normalidad.

Lincoln se quiere apartar para que su madre pueda ponerse de pie pero sorpresivamente Rita sujeta del brazo a Lincoln y le dice.

Rita: no! Quédate así un poco más... Por favor cariño.

Lincoln se extrañó con lo último que dijo... Pero si ella estaba bien con eso no había problema. Lincoln nuevamente volvió a abrazar a Rita. Pero está ves era diferente. Ella acariciaba el cabello de Lincoln de una manera que le parecía extraña a Lincoln.

Fue entonces cuando Lincoln le dice

Lincoln: mamá. Tengo que decirle a las demás para que vengan a verte. Vuelvo enseguida.

Rita: No! No quiero perderte a ti también.

De manera ágil Rita tumba a Lincoln a un costado de la cama y ella se pone encima presionando su cuerpo contra Lincoln.

Lincoln: m-mamá? Quítate de encima... Tu bata... Tu bata está abierta.

Rita: ¿Que... Que es esto?

Ambos bajan la mirada, Rita estaba estimulando la entre pierna de Lincoln quien más temprano que tarde sufrió una erección. Eso acompañado de la vista que tenia de los senos de Rita.

Tanto Lincoln como Rita se mirar a los ojos. Lincoln estaba sonrojado y Rita algo atónita. Cuando las cosas estaban por salir de control se escucha como Lola junto a las demás entran al cuarto.

Rita rápidamente se mueve a un lado y al ver a sus hijas le dice.

Rita: chicas... Yo... Lo siento debía ser fuerte y cuidarlas pero... Al final todas cuidaron de mi. Lo siento por ser una mala madre..

Lori: no mamá... Siempre fuiste la mejor del mundo.

Lori y las demás le dan un gran abrazo grupal a Rita. Lincoln se pone de pie. Y se escabulle fuera del cuarto. Rita lo siguió con la mirada... Mientras algo en ella había cambiado.

Lincoln subió las escaleras hasta el baño. Cerró la puerta. Abrió la llave y se mojó el rostro. Para luego decir.

" ¿Que diablos paso? ¿Por qué mamá... Haría tal cosa?.

Rita despertó. Pero sin duda ya no es la misma.

 **4- vuelta a la rutina**.

lincoln narra:

"Han pasado un par de días desde que mamá volvio a la normalidad... junto con las chicas han comenzado a cambiar de lugar los muebles de la casa, algo así como "una visión diferente" mamá lo hace para marcar un cambio de ahora en adelante. Yo aun tengo en mi mente lo ocurrido ese dia... pero ni mamá ni yo hablamos de aquello. pienso que aun estaba confusa... pero como sea. aun no quita el hecho que tuviera una erección. dios, de solo recordarlo me siento mal.

Mamá nos llevo a la escuela de camino al trabajo. ciertamente se veía mejor. pero la ausencia de papá aun nos dolía a todos... por eso al llegar a casa las chicas intentaban mantener a mamá tranquila, sin peleas... sin alboroto.

llego el dia sábado... creo que ahí fue cuando note que mamá... se comportaba diferente."

Era un sábado en la mañana, lincoln era el último en levantarse aun sabiendo que el baño estaría ocupado por todas las demás.

Estaba algo deprimido... pero no por lo de su padre, si no por problemas... diferentes.

Fue entonces cuando escucho a lori golpear fuerte la puerta y entrando a su cuarto dice.

Lori: Lincoln! despierta, ya nos vamos!

lincoln: ir? a donde?

lori: acaso lo olvidaste? se supone que hoy iríamos al centro comercial para comprar un regalo a mamá. tu tienes que cuidarla mientras estemos fuera!

lincoln: pero mamá ya esta bien.

lori: aun así, no quiero que se sienta sola... ve a hacerle compañía entiendes?

lincoln: si, dejalo en mis manos.

lori: bien. traeremos algo para comer tambien. así que baja mamá esta en su cuarto.

La conversación termina cuando las demás hermanas bajan corriendo por las escaleras para tener un buen lugar en el auto, lori sonrie ya que extrañaba ese ruidoso despertar, pero aun así les grito.

lori: YA CALLENSE! Y SUBAN CON CUIDADO!.

todas: si...

Lincoln se levanta y se da un baño, al salir baja para desayunar junto a su madre, al llegar ella lo esperaba sentada en la mesa.

rita: por fin te levantas, tu desayuno esta listo.

lincoln: gracias mamá...

rita: ¿sabes donde fueron tu hermanas?

lincoln: no lo se... oye mamá esto esta delicioso. extrañaba tu comida... a lori no le quedaba tan bien.

rita: gracias, cuando termines de desayunar deja los platos en la cocina, tengo que cambiarme de ropa.

lincoln: ¿por que? ¿vas a salir?

rita: no... voy a hacer ejercicios, ayer rente un vídeo con una rutina muy efectiva para quemar la grasa... este ultimo tiempo me descuide por completo, ahora mis caderas son mas anchas. ¿que opinas lincoln?

lincoln: bueno... tal vez un poco. (lincoln miraba las caderas de rita con la bata puesta, extrañamente volvió a sentir lo mismo que ese día. entonces sintió como algo comenzaba a crecer bajo la mesa)

rita: cierto? bueno iré a cambiarme, se un buen niño y pone el vídeo en la televisión mientras me cambio.

lincoln: claro. tu déjamelo

rita: que sucede? estas todo rojo... acaso tienes fiebre.

lincoln: n-no, solo ve a cambiarte.

rito: bien, no olvides llevar los platos a la cocina.

lincoln: ya lo se...

Rita se da media vuelta, lincoln no pudo apartar sus ojos del enorme trasero de rita, el peli blanco espero a que ella entrara a su habitación, en ese momento se puso de pie. la erección que tenia era enorme, tanto que le dolía tener los pantalones puestos.

lincoln tomo los platos y los dejo en la cocina, aprovecho de mojar sus manos y golpear su rostro.

"vamos que sucede conmigo, ella es mamá... maldita sea."

Una ves logro domar su deseo, lincoln camino hasta la tv, y puso el dvd, luego puso el vídeo en pausa, lincoln dejo el control sobre el sofá, fue entonces que noto algo extraño, el sofá estaba a un costado de la habitación de su madre, y la puerta estaba entre abierta.

El corazón del peli blanco comenzó a latir rápidamente mientras un pensamiento paso frente a su mente. "y si hecho una pequeña mirada, digo solo iré a decirle que ya esta listo el dvd..." el peli blanco se puso de pie y noto como sus manos temblaban junto con todo su cuerpo, acompañado de un sudor que recorría su espalda.

Al llegar a la puerta, el peli blanco trago saliva y puso su ojo justo en donde la puerta estaba abierta, su respiración se hacia cada ves mas pesada. cuando enfoco su vista en la habitación.

Sobre la cama podía ver la bata de su madre justo en un costado, rita estaba sentada mirando hacia el lado contrario, lincoln la pudo ver perfectamente.

Rita había acabado de poner su pequeña polera blanca, mientras de la cintura hacia abajo seguía en ropa interior.

los ojos de lincoln estaban fijos en su trasero, un enorme trasero que produjo un solo comentario de lincoln."es perfecto..." dijo el peli blanco mientras de manera instintiva comenzó a acariciar a su amigo.

lincoln poco a poco comenzó a abrir la puerta para poder ver mejor, entonces rita se pone de pie y se agacha para recoger sus pantaloncillos azules. los ojos de lincoln se abrieron al ver aquella hermosa silueta, lincoln entonces decide sacar a su amigo para poder estimularlo de manera correcta, cuando entonces un ruido suena... era el celular de rita. lincoln rápidamente se aleja de la puerta y se pega a la pared, rezando que su madre no lo hubiera visto... cuando entonces escucha a su madre decir.

rita: aló? lori? si... donde estas? a... si creo que eso estará bien... ¿pero por que preguntas? a... esta bien. que tus hermanas no hagan un escándalo. si... nos vemos. uff esa chica ¿que estará tramando?.

lincoln suspira a la vez que se aleja lentamente hacia el sofá, el peli blanco trataba de ocultar su penosa situación. mientras en su mente no había mas que arrepentimiento.

rita sale de su habitación y lista para empezar, lincoln nervioso le dice.

lincoln: listo mamá... solo tienes que poner play. bueno te dejo...

rita: espera! no crees que es un buen momento para que ambos nos ejercitemos?

lincoln: ¿que? no... yo estoy bien, creo que iré a... (en ese momento recuerda las palabras de lori). iré a... ponerme ropa para entrenar. vuelvo enseguida.

rita: bien! empezaremos cuando vuelvas!.

¿que sucederá ahora?

 **5- Trampa mortal**

lincoln termino de cambiarse y bajo, al llegar rita puso play, ambos comenzaron a seguir la rutina... extrañamente en el video salia un hombre y una mujer... lincoln encontró sus rostros familiares pero no le dio mas importancia.

Luego de hacer los ejercicios que iban gradualmente subiendo de dificultad, tanto lincoln como rita estaban cansados... y aun faltaba la mitad.

La pareja del video propone hacer unos ejercicios de baja intensidad para terminar, entonces la pareja se pone frente a frente y se toman de las manos. cuando la chica se recuesta comienza levantar las piernas hacia tras de ella, acompañada con una imagen de referencia.

Lincoln voltea a ver a su madre empapada en sudor, ella le decía que iba a pausar el video mientras recuperaba el aire.

lincoln noto que ella no traía puesto nada bajo la polera blanca, el sudor hacia que transparentara la ropa, lincoln miro hacia otro lado y le dijo

lincoln: mamá... puedo ver tus...

rita: bien! estoy lista, me voy a recostar y tu sujetas mis manos. dime si logro levantar las piernas sobre mi cabeza ok?

lincoln: ah! si... claro. (supongo que no le importa, espera... mierda!).

rita se recostó en el suelo mientras lincoln se agacho a sujetar sus manos, cuando por fin se dio cuenta de lo notorio que era su erección, rita siguió y comenzó a levantar ambas piernas.

rita: así esta bien? o mas arriba?

lincoln: gulp... mas... mas arriba.

lincoln podía ver perfectamente como su trasero se levantaba, mientras mas podía ver el sudor caer justo entre ambas nalgas. las cuales eran cada vez mas visibles mientras mas levanta ambas piernas.

luego sorpresivamente rita deja caer ambos pies fuertemente mientras se queja,

rita: ah! mis piernas... creo que las levante demasiado.

lincoln: mamá! estas bien?

rita: si, solo siento un hormigueo... diablos no puedo ponerme de pie, lincoln... se que esto te puede molestar pero... podrías ayudarme.

lincoln: Que! espera!

El peli blanco se hace a un lado, si rita levanta mas la mirada notara la erección de lincoln, el se percato y de manera improvisada le dice.

lincoln: tal vez forzaste mucho los músculos... que tal si te ayudo con un masaje... lynn me enseño un poco.

rita: eh? masaje? bueno por que no, gracias hijo... eres un encanto.

lincoln: no hay de que... solo déjamelo a mi.

lincoln se ubicó a la altura de sus muslos, nuevamente su corazon volvía a latir de manera acelerada, mientras sus manos se iban acercando a sus piernas. al tocarlas lincoln comenzó a apretar y a dar pequeños circulos mientras iba recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel.

"es suave... pero a la vez se siente duro al apretar... dios... podría hacer esto todo el dia".

Pensaba el peli blanco, a la vez que hacia su masaje. rita en un memento le dijo a lincoln.

rita: se siente muy bien! sube un poco mas... mas arriba es donde me duele.

lincoln: mas arriba... entendido. (subió hasta llegar al borde de sus nalgas) allí esta bien?

rita: casi... solo sube un poco mas.

Lincoln trago saliva y con la punta de sus dedos comenzó a tocar el trasero de rita.

rita: si! justo ahí... vamos usa ambas manos.

lincoln: pero... glup... bueno.

lincoln presiona la palma de ambas manos sobre la parte baja de su trasero, mientras la sujeta fuertemente... el peli blanco maravillado por la sensación de sus manos. se dejo llevar...

La mente de lincoln estaba en blanco, lo único que quería era ver que tanto de ese trasero podía tener entre sus manos. Rita sin embargo no decía palabra alguna...

El ambiente se había vuelto totalmente extraño, rita entonces estiro su mano hasta alcanzar el control del dvd que estaba tirado en el piso.

rita adelanto hasta llegar a la parte final, donde extrañamente la pareja estaba completamente desnuda. mientras el la penetra desde atrás.

Lincoln al escuchar los gemidos que provenían de la tv, logro salir de ese trance pero a la vez lo empujo otro estado... donde el solo quería frotar su miembro contra el trasero de rita.

lincoln se bajo los pantalones y se dejo caer sobre la espalda de rita, lincoln sentía el sudor de su madre en su espalda mientras el comenzaba a mover de manera frenética sus caderas sobre el trasero de su madre. mientras el jadeaba. "mamá... mamá..."

Rita solo podía sentir el caliente miembro de lincoln entre sus nalgas, cuando noto que el había comenzado a acelerar el ritmo, rita contrajo sus nalgas apretando el miembro de lincoln. El peli blanco no soporto y eyaculo sobre su madre.

Mientras poco a poco sus caderas se iban deteniendo hasta parar por completo. la respiración pesada de lincoln sobre la nuca de su madre era señal que ya había terminado.

El peli blanco se voltea y cae a un costado de rita, la mente de lincoln estaba en blanco y sentía que flotaba mientras daba los últimos espasmos.

Rita entonces se pone de pie y comienza a estirar su cuerpo.

Se dirige al tv y saca el dvd, para luego guardarlo en un estuche.

Lincoln entonces fue que lo recordo... aquel estuche... era de su padre. una de sus películas porno que se encontró por casualidad.

El peli blanco se puso de pie lentamente mientras subía sus pantalones... el quería decir algo pero rita lo detiene.

rita: gracias por tu ayuda cariño, ese masaje se sintió realmente bien, ve primero a darte un baño, termino de ordenar aqui y subo enseguida.

lincoln: eh! ducharnos?! espera... yo... lo que hice... El dvd... dios no sé.. no puedo pensar con claridad. ¿que diablos me pasa?

Lincoln mira como su amigo comienza a crecer nuevamente esta vez mas que antes.

Rita sonrie y lentamente comienza a acercarse a lincoln mientras decía.

rita: Sabes que leni es mala guardando secretos... me dijo que hoy saldrian todas.

lincoln: ¿que? tu lo sabias?

rita: si... tambien sabia que te ibas a quedar, así que prepare esto para ti.

lincoln: no entiendo.. ¿de que diablos hablas? ah! espera... acaso tu...

rita: ahora te das cuenta... el cambio de los muebles, dejar la puerta entre abierta mientras me cambio... luego que me ayudaras. jiji te veias tan tierno tras la puerta.

lincoln: pero... ¿como sabias que yo haría esto contigo...?

rita: si... sabia que te ibas a negar. después de todo te crie de buena manera. pero no notaste algo diferente en el desayuno...

lincoln: ah! el desayuno!

rita: jeje... algo que tenía guardado, un fuerte afrodisíaco.

lincoln: por que... ¿acaso no ves que soy tu hijo? esto esta mal...

rita se acerca a lincoln y con una mano acaricia su rostro mientras que con la otra tocaba el miembro de lincoln, rita se puso cara a cara frente a su hijo.

lincoln pudo notar la mirada de su madre... sus ojos penetrantes y su sonrisa le decían a lincoln lo que el ya sospechaba. "ella ya no es la misma... ella cambio... algo dentro de ella cambio".

rita pasa su lengua entre sus labio mientras le dice a lincoln.

rita: cielos... realmente eres igual a tu padre.

 **6- salvado por la campana**

Rita tenia la situación completamente controlada, lincoln no tenia la fuerza para poder siquiera moverse, rita lo nota y le dice.

rita: ¿no vas a subir a darte una ducha? acaso... quieres seguir?

lincoln: no... mamá. ¿por que yo? acaso no te importa papá?

Aquellas palabras molestaron a rita quien se acerco y puso el miembro de lincoln entre sus piernas mientras lo abraza.

rita: sabes lincoln... siempre he tenido un apetito sexual enorme, estuve con una docena de hombres pero no era suficiente, fue entonces cuando conocí a tu padre. el fue el único... quien realmente me dio lo que quería...

El peli blanco nota como comienza a abrasar con mucha fuerza.

rita: ahora que no esta... ¿quien me va a contener? cariño acaso quieres que mamá salga a buscar hombres como antes? no verdad? por eso tu eres el único que puede ayudarme.

lincoln sentía como los brazos de su madre comenzaron a temblar, levanto la mirada para ver su rostro cuando entonces logro verlo... su madre estaba llorando. su rostro reflejaba una gran pena.

rita: Se que esta mal! una madre no debería hacer esto con su hijo... pero tengo miedo cariño... no quiero revivir esos oscuros días y perder todo lo que construi junto a tu padre. tu eres idéntico a el... se que puedes mantenerme bajo control.

lincoln: mamá... yo...

Para sorpresa de ambos se escucha como se estaciona lori. rita y lincoln se ponen nerviosos... rita sube los pantalones de lincoln y le dice que vaya corriendo hacia el baño. ella mientras tanto corrió hasta su habitación.

lincoln desde el baño pudo escuchar el ruido que hacían las chicas mientras subían a sus habitaciones hablando de envolver los regalos. lincoln no perdió el tiempo y se metió en la ducha, el aun podía sentir el olor de rita en todo su cuerpo. mientras se baña nota que la erección no se baja con nada.

Mientras estaba en eso golpean la puerta. era luna quien necesitaba usar el baño.

luna: hermano! vamos déjame entrar un momento! desde que venia en el auto estaba que me hacia.

lincoln: Salgo en un momento! me estoy duchando.

luna: no tengo un momento hermano! voy a entrar!

lincoln: ¿quee?

¿Las cosas se complican aun mas?

 **7- Ya no soy un niño...**

Sin ninguna consideración luna abre la puerta de un golpe, entra rápidamente a la vez que cierra de un portazo.

Lincoln tras las cortinas de baño podía oír el ruido de su hermana cuando bajo sus pantalones y se sentó sobre el retrete. Mientras dejaba salir un suspiro de alivio.

Luna: eso estuvo cerca, no hay nada como esto ¿no crees hermano?.

Lincoln: no... No hay nada como usar el retrete mientras tu hermano está dándose una ducha.

Luna: jajaja lo dices como si nunca te hubiera visto desnudo.

Lincoln: era un niño... Ahora no es lo mismo.

Luna: enserio? Bueno tal vez tengas algo de pelo ahí abajo, ah! Ya lo sé.

Lincoln: ¿Que?

Luna: estás así por qué te aveguenzas de que te vea. Cierto?

Lincoln: si... Capantana obviedad buen trabajo.

Luna: jajaja vamos hermano. No te enojes... Oye! No adivinas que cosas le compramos a mamá.

Lincoln: mamá!

Luna: eh? Que sucede? Por qué te alteras?

Lincoln: no... Nada... Escucha... Me encantaría saber que cosas compraron, pero este no es el momento ni el lugar... Así que si ya terminaste...

Luna: ah. Claro.

Lincoln escucha como luna tira la cadena, mientras suspiro al saber que pronto se irá. Mientras miraba su miembro aún erecto. (¿Qué diablos me dió mamá?) Se preguntó el peli blanco.

Pero de manera repentina el agua comenzó a salir muy helada, esto sorprendió al peli blanco quien se hizo atrás en la tina cayendo de trasero. Lo siguiente que escucho fue la risa de luna.

Luna: jajajajajajaja lo siento lo siento. Es que no podía perderme esto.

Lincoln: diablos luna... No me digas que estás grabando con el celular?

Luna: jajaja tú que crees? Pero no pensé que te caerias estás bien?

Lincoln: si... Ahora vete.

Luna: vamos hermano deja ayudarte.

Luna se acerca Lincoln trata de decirle que se detenga pero ella corre la cortina con una mano mientras en la otra tenía su celular.

Lincoln intenta ponerse de pie rápidamente pero resbala. Luna entonces ve completamente desnudo a su hermano menor... Algo que hi hacia desde hace mucho años cuando apenas era un niño que se bañaba con Lynn.

El ambiente que era de risa rápidamente se volvió serio, Lincoln lo noto al ver el rostro de luna.. ella tenía la mirada fija en la entrepierna del peli blanco.

Ella sin pronunciar palabra alguna es empujada hacia atrás por Lincoln mientras se cubrió con la cortina de baño.

Lincoln: bien... Esto ya no es divertido vete... Ahora luna!

Luna: tu... Tu pene... ¿Acaso tienes una erección?

Lincoln sonrojado y algo enojado de toda esta situación decide cerrar el agua y abrir la cortina y saliendo de la tina se pone frente a luna y le dice muy molesto.

Lincoln: si. Es una erección. La viste? Es gracioso no? Si ya te divertiste me iré.

El peli blanco toma una toalla y se la amarra en la cintura. Extrañamente a pesar del enojo de Lincoln y de lo fuerte que se apretó la toalla, su erección seguía.

Luna algo confusa al ver lo molesto que estaba su hermano no quiso dejarlo ir sin antes disculparse.

Pero Lincoln solo camino rápidamente a su lado, luna se gira para sujetar su brazo pero ella se resbala por el agua que Lincoln dejo tras el.

Lincoln se da cuenta y se gira para sostenerla con ambas manos, el peli blanco logra evitar que su hermana caiga de cara al suelo del baño, pero por cosa del momento... La toalla que tenía sujeta en la cintura se afloja y se desprende.

Luna quien estaba mirando hacia el piso ve como al caer la toalla el pene de Lincoln se levantó orgulloso.

El silencio volvió a formar parte de la escena... Pero luego de un par de segundos luna dice casi a susurros.

Luna: g-rande... Es grande.

Lincoln: yo... Lo siento.

Luna: espera! Acaso estás así por qué entre al baño.. ¿Me viste orinar?

Lincoln: No! Te equivocas.. yo estoy haci desde mucho antes...

Luna: quieres decir... Lincoln hace cuanto más o menos.

Lincoln: creo que una hora.

Luna: hermano creo que tienes un problema...

Lincoln: no. Esto pasará, Siempre pasa.. solo debo.

Luna. No, acaso no lo sabes. Si no estás exitado la erección debería desaparecer. Eso significa que tienes una erección prolongada.

Lincoln: eh? Que diablos es eso.

Luna: es cuando la sangre se acumula y no se va del pene.

Lincoln: mentira... como sabes eso?

Luna: el novio de una amiga consumió una ves una droga para mejorar su rendimiento. Pero al final lo llevaron al hospital cuando comenzó a dolerle.

Lincoln: ¿Una droga? (¿Mamá.. que diablos me diste?) Entonces... Qué debo hacer?

Luna: llamaré a Lori, iremos al hospital.

Lincoln: No de ninguna manera iré al hospital así. Ah... Diablos. Comenzó a doler.

Luna: ves? Vamos al hospital.

Lincoln: no... Tiene que haber otra forma.

Luna: bueno... Ya te tocaste...¿?

Lincoln: si... Un poco pero estaba muy confundido... Y no esta prestando mucha atención.

Luna: diablos... Quiero que esto termine así que siéntate en el retrete.

Lincoln: eh? Por qué?

Luna: por qué voy a ayudarte. No entiendes? Solo no le digas a nadie de esto... Nunca entiendes?

Lincoln: luna...

 **8- Nunca será lo mismo.**

Lincoln sentado en el retrete comienza a temblar al ver que frente a él su hermana mayor luna estaba de rodillas apunto de masturbarlo.

El peli blanco sentía una mezcla de emociones, entre el bien y el mal... Simplemente dejo todo en manos de luna con tal de que aquella situación terminará lo antes posible.

Luna por su parte estaba nerviosa... Se preguntaba si era o no lo correcto, ella recordó sus antiguas experiencias tanto con chicos como con chicas. Pero eso era totalmente diferente... Quién estaba frente a él era su hermanito... Pero aún así la cosa de Lincoln era la más grande que había visto hasta ahora. La curiosidad que siempre tuvo por la sexualidad le hizo preguntarse de manera inconsciente.

"Cómo se sentirá esto en mis manos... ¿Cabra dentro de mi?"

Al darse cuenta de las cosas que pasaban por su mente, está sacudía su cabeza para eliminar aquellos pensamientos. Cuando entonces le dice a Lincoln.

Luna: aaah, rayos empezemos de una vez.

Luna sujetó el pene de Lincoln mientras miraba hacia un costado, pero desde ese primer toqué noto que la cosa de su hermano no era un juego... Su mano no era capas de sujetar por completo el miembro de Lincoln.

Lincoln miro hacia arriba mientras cierra los ojos pensando en quien sujetaba su miembro no era su hermana, la imagen de Ronnie Anne, la , tabby, aparecían en su mente.

El movimiento de luna era algo torpe, entonces algo enojada decide ocupar ambas manos. Y furiosamente comienza a sacudirlo.

Luna: vamos termina pronto!

Lincoln: ya... Ya casi... Luna.

Al decir eso Lincoln repentina mente abrió los ojos y mirando a luna descargo una gran cantidad que salió volando hasta su rostro.

Lincoln de quedó temblando mientras jadeaba de la excitación. Luna por su parte. Miraba asombrada como el semen de Lincoln seguía goteando, ella sintió como caía por su rostro la caliente leche de su hermano, con una mano tomo un poco y lo puso frente a sus ojos... Aquella situación era irreal.

El olor penetrante le hacían que perdiera de momentos sus pensamientos. Cuando entonces frente a sus ojos nuevamente se puso de pie. Listo para otra ronda.

Lincoln con la mente en blanco ya no le importaba nada solo experimentar más de ese placer, entonces le dice a luna.

Lincoln: yo... Aún no termino... Ayúdame luna. Por favor.

Luna traga saliva y se pone de pie rápidamente, se dirige al lavado y con agua helada se moja su rostro.

Mientras el agua caía se mira al espejo. Cuando le dice a Lincoln.

Luna: las chicas están abajo con mamá... Supongo que no puedo arruinar el momento ¿verdad?

Lincoln: luna?

Luna: hermano... Llegados a este punto... Tendré que hacer esto. Pero antes...

Luna camino hasta Lincoln y se puso cara a cara con el.

Luna: tu... ¿Sientes algo por mi?

Dijo luna algo sonrojada.

Lincoln: eh? Yo... Claro. Te quiero mucho luna. Siempre pensé que eras la más genial.

Luna: enserio? Digo... bien creo que eso es suficiente... Recuerda que nadie nunca debe saber esto entendido?

Luna nuevamente se pone de rodillas y con dificultad se pone dentro de su boca el pene de Lincoln.

El peli banco sentía la humedad y calidez del interior de la boca de luna, Lincoln empujaba levemente sus caderas a la vez que luna agitaba su cabeza.

Mientras tanto abajo en el primer piso.

Rita estaba junto a las demás abriendo uno a uno los regalos. La ausencia de luna preocupo a Lori quien iba a subir a buscarla y de paso traer a Lincoln.

Cuando Lori estaba por ponerse de pie, se escucha a luna bajando las escaleras muy agitada. Todas se sorprenden y le preguntan que ocurría, luna sin excusas solo dijo que estaba emocionada por cantar la canción que tenía preparada para su madre.

Mientras ella se prepara, Lincoln baja también y se sienta a un lado de lori.

Lori: te tardaste, toma como prometí.

Lincoln: eh? A... La comida. Gracias...

Lori: Lincoln? Pasó algo?

Lincoln: que? No.. de que hablas... Todo está normal aquí. Nada a pasado.

La mayor mira con desconfianza las palabras de Lincoln, mientras esté mira sutilmente a su madre que parecía actuar como Siempre.

El show de luna duro un rato, Luan y las gemelas también tenían algo preparado. Ese fue el primer día de la madre que pasaban sin el .

Todo era aparentemente normal... Salvo por Lincoln quien ese día... Se corrió en el trasero de su madre y en la boca de su hermana.

La escena termina, la noche cayó y todos se despedían de su madre antes de ir a dormir.

Lincoln no miraba a luna... Y ella evitaba hablar con el.

Cuando eran los dos últimos en la sala.

Rita: vamos Lincoln. Es hora de dormir. ¿No quieres darle un abrazo a mamá?

Lincoln nervioso se pone frente a su madre, ella lo abraza fuertemente mientras Lincoln solo podía estar paralizado. Rita le susurra al oído sin que luna escuchará.

Rita: no puedo esperar a que estemos solo nuevamente...

Lincoln se aleja al escuchar eso y nervioso sube a su cuarto. Rita sonríe al ver como se aleja al subir las escaleras.

Luna siendo la última abraza a su madre y sube también.

Las luces del segundo piso se apagan y Rita camina a su cuarto. Entra y se sienta al borde de la cama. Mientras levanta su mano y entre sus dedos una sustancia pegajosa caía por sus dedos.

Rita se recuesta y mira hacia el techo.

Rita: olvidaste lavar tu cabello cariño... *Suspira* siempre creí que mis hijas se habían salvado de sacar mis genes... Pero parece que no puedes luchar contra la genética.

La escena se mueve hasta el segundo piso. En el cuarto de luna y Luan.

Luan estaba dormida casi roncando, mientras arriba suyo luna estaba recostada sobre la cama mientras con ambas manos se tocaba. En su mente la imagen de Lincoln aparece de manera intermitente.

Ella termina teniendo un enorme orgasmo mientras entre suspiros sonríe...

 **9- La contrariedad de Luna.**

El tiempo siguió su curso... han pasado 2 semanas desde lo ocurrido ese día. las cosas no eran fáciles para el peli blanco, ya que desde entonces a inventado excusas para no estar en casa, exactamente como ahora que ira a reunirse con clyde en la sala de árcade.

Luna por su parte se encontraba en su trabajo a tiempo parcial junto con sam, ella a estado deprimida y confusa todo este tiempo, sam lo noto ya que no estaba tan enérgica como siempre.

Durante el descanso sam y luna fueron a un patio de comida, luna miraba al vació como venia haciendo este ultimo tiempo, sam nuevamente le pregunta.

sam: luna amiga... ¿por que no me cuentas que te pasa? me estas comenzando a preocupar...

luna: sam? eh... n-no pasa nada... solo cosas de mi mente.

sam: hmm ¿enserio? por que ya no vienes a los ensayos de la banda... y en la universidad solo pasas mirando tu celular.

luna: no... yo... (luna saca su celular, de fondo de pantalla sale ella junto a lincoln abrazados luego de un concierto al que ambos asistieron) sam, eres mi mejor amiga... te quiero contar que es lo que pasa pero... tengo miedo. miedo de que sientas asco por mi.

sam : De que estas hablando... sabes por todo lo que hemos pasado. dudo que algo me vaya a sorprender. acaso... ¿estas embarazada?

luna: NO! es otra cosa... pero primero prométeme que no me odiaras después de esto.

sam: lo prometo, ahora dime que ocurre.

luna avergonzada se acerca a sam y en voz baja le cuenta todo lo que ocurrió con lincoln en el baño. al terminar de decir eso sam sorprendida se pone de pie y dice en voz alta.

sam: ¿TU Y TU HERMANITO?

Todos quienes estaban alrededor voltean debido al grito de sam, ella se percata y en una risa fingida dice.

sam: JEJE... entonces tu hermanito esta en el hospital, vamos iremos a verlo.

Sam toma de un brazo a luna y la saca del lugar, los que estaban mas cerca rieron por lo tonto que se sintieron al oír mal.

Ambas caminaron hasta las afueras de los baños que estaban a un costado, se aseguraron que nadie estuviera, luna muy avergonzada se sienta en el suelo apoyando su espalda contra la pared.

luna: Soy repugnante ¿verdad?

sam: Pero... lo hiciste con la intención de ayudarlo... no se como obtuvo esa droga pero sino lo hubieran llevado al hospital.

luna: te equivocas... al novio de romina lo llevaron luego de estar así por 12 horas... lincoln tal vez solo tomo un afrodisíaco muy potente.

sam: como sea! en el momento no lo sabias... ahora lo mejor es fingir que nada de esto paso... tu hermano esta haciendo bien en mantener la distancia, en un par de meses todo quedara olvidado.

luna: ese no es el problema sam...

luna repentinamente comienza a llorar de impotencia, al no controlar sus emociones... se cubre el rostro con ambas manos y le dice a sam lo que por semanas lleva negando en su interior.

luna: yo... no puedo olvidar lo que paso... es como si mi cuerpo necesitara volver a sentir aquello. siempre disfrute experimentar cosas nuevas... pero esto... yo cruze el limite, y no puedo volver.

sam: ¡claro que si! hay muchos chicos guapos por aquí, el mundo esta repleto de hombres, solo tienes que encontrar al indicado. esta ese chico de la universidad, jhon... tiene una banda y es muy popular, tal vez el chico que siempre te acompaña a los conciertos ¿como se llama?

luna: diego?

sam: si, es muy guapo. incluso el profesor de música pregunta por ti cuando no vas a las reuniones. ves? solo tienes que mirar hacia el lado.

luna: sam... entiendo lo que quieres decirme... yo también lo pensé cada mañana que me levantaba, pero cuando me encontraba con el en la casa... cuando me ignoraba y seguía de largo... mi corazón se partía en mil pedazos... todo mi cuerpo temblaba. fue entonces cuando lo entendí... puedo tener mil aventuras y mil amores... pero lincoln... mi hermano solo hay uno en el mundo entero. me volví adicta a el...

sam: luna amiga...

luna: yo... que voy a hacer... ¿que tengo que hacer?

Luna nuevamente comienza a llorar... sam en ese momento se queda sin palabras, lo único que puede hacer es sentarse a su lado y abrazarla mientras ella lloraba sobre su hombro.

 **10- todo para seguir adelante.**

La escena cambia hacia lincoln que se encontraba en el árcade junto a clyde, a pesar de la gran amistad que tenían lincoln no podía decirle lo que había ocurrido... no es por falta de confianza, pero era de su madre y hermana de quien estaba hablando... no importa que consejo le diera su mejor amigo, al final del día el volvería a ver el rostro de ambas. y mientras menos supieran mas rápido lo olvidaría.

clyde sabia que algo molestaba a su amigo... repentinamente pasaba junto a el mucho mas tiempo que antes, llegando a cenar en su casa varias veces en la semana. fue entonces que le pregunto a su mejor amigo.

clyde: lincoln hermano... ¿ocurrió algo?

lincoln: eh? bueno... ¿era muy obvio?

clyde: claro hermano, demasiado.

lincoln: solo... problemas familiares. por eso prefiero quedarme fuera.

clyde: oh no! ¿paso algo con lori?

lincoln: no... todo sigue igual. pero no te preocupes ¿bien? solo necesito tiempo...

clyde: bien... ¿no quieres ir a probar esa nueva maquina de juegos?

lincoln: claro! vamos.

Ambos jugaron hasta pasado el medio día... era un sábado cualquiera para ambos. en ese momento entra el grupo de amigos de lincoln de la escuela, todos bien arreglados y perfumados. ambos se acercan al grupo a saludar. los chicos le dicen que no tiene tiempo para jugar... ellos iban a hacer tiempo al árcade antes de su cita grupal con un grupo de chicas de otra escuela.

lincoln: ¿enserio? y donde irán.

chicos: a comer al restaurante frente al parque. ya sabes... debemos parecer maduros.

clyde: pero... ¿acaso no son chicas de nuestra misma edad?

chicos: actuar como siempre no nos resulto... usaremos esta oportunidad para mostrarles lo mejor de nosotros... ¿entiendes?

clyde: creo que si...

Lincoln y clyde los dejaron para seguir jugando cuando de pronto se escucha un grito por parte de uno de los chicos.

chico: ¿que? no pueden venir por que te castigaron? ¿a ambos? no puede ser... ¿que? por que hicieron eso? diablos ok... adiós.

Al parecer los chicos que faltaban fueron castigados por las malas notas sacadas en los últimos exámenes. El grupo estaba peligrando ya que iban a ir un numero igual de hombres y mujeres.

Ante el problema no tuvieron otra mas que rogarle a lincoln y clyde que fueran con ellos, tanto clyde como lincoln estaban en contra, no era el estilo de ellos ir a esas citas con desconocidas.

Ambos estaban por negar la invitación cuando a lincoln le llego un mensaje al celular, este vio que era de su madre, nervioso se alejo un poco para ver que podía decir... lincoln espero una disculpa... o alguna explicación pero en ves de eso el mensaje decía.

"rita: lincoln cariño las chicas salieron... estaba haciendo la cama de tu cuarto cuando pensé en ti... ¿no quieres venir a ayudar a mamá?" junto con una imagen.

Lincoln se sorprende al ver a su madre desnuda enseñando sus pechos frente a su cama.. rápidamente apaga el celular y decidido pone una mano sobre el hombro di clyde y dice.

lincoln: bien... Ambos iremos. ¿verdad clyde?

clyde: ¿QUE?

 **11- La calma antes de la tormenta.**

La tarde caía mientras lincoln y clyde seguian al grupo de sus amigos desde atrás rumbo a la cita grupal, sin que los demás supieran ambos iban hablando,

clyde: ¿por que vamos con ellos? ¿acaso no dijiste que este tipo de cosas no te gustaban?

lincoln: lo se clyde... pero no crees que debemos empezar a ya sabes... buscar novia.

clyde: bueno... lori siempre tendrá un lugar importante en mi corazon, pero... tal vez necesite algo de experiencia.

lincoln: ¿verdad? entonces clyde... ¿estas listo?

clyde: claro hermano!

Ambos chocan los cinco en señal de buena suerte, Clyde no se equivocaba al decir que a lincoln no le gustaba ese tipo de actividades. Pero ignoraba que todo era aparentemente una excusa para no volver a casa o tal vez... el realmente sentía que debía dirijir toda la lujuria que tenía en otra persona que no fuera una mujer de su familia.

El grupo de chicos llego al lugar acordado, mientras los demás vestían muy elegantes, tanto clyde como lincoln vestían sus ropas casuales.

En ese momento se ve que en la parada de autobús un grupo de chicas se acercaban al lugar... todos se quedan sorprendidos al ver que ellas estaban vestidas como rockeras. las chaquetas de cuero y sus camisas con el grupo de SMOOCH.

Las chicas al llegar se presentan ante los chicos, ellos rápidamente desordenan un poco para estar un poco mas en la misma dirección.

luego de presentarse todos fuero al restauran que estaba a un costado de la calle.

Las chicas no perdieron tiempo y fueron al lugar, todas eran bonitas pero una de entre todas no parecía estar muy animada por la cita.

Lincoln lo noto, pero sin pensarlo recibe un mensaje de texto de lynn.

"lynn: lincoln? donde estas? acaso ¿olvidaste que hoy tienes que ayudarme a entrenar?

lincoln suspira, lo había olvidado por completo... sin tener el tiempo suficiente para inventar alguna excusa simplemente le dice.

"lincoln: si... lo siento. no podré ir yo... ahora mismo estoy en una cita. pero no le digas a las demás ¿entendido? en especial a mamá..."

Lynn quien estaba en su cuarto se sorprende y le responde.

"lynn: bien... lo dejare pasar esta vez. pero cuando vuelvas quiero ser la primera en enterarme de los detalles ¿entendido?"

"lincoln: como quieras... te veo luego."

lincoln escribe rápidamente ya que el ambiente se estaba volviendo cada vez mas ruidoso.

Mientras tanto en la casa loud.

Las chicas comenzaban a llegar a casa luego de un largo dia, leni la segunda mayor volvía luego de pasar el rato con su novio... pero su rostro mostraba una expresión de confusión.

lori quien ya estaba en su cuarto hablando con bobby ve a leni entrar a la habitación que ambas aun compartían.

leni simplemente se dejo caer en su cama mientras suspiraba pesadamente.

Mientras que en otro cuarto luna y luan recién habían llegado de sus trabajos a tiempo parcial.

Luna sin perder el tiempo se quita su ropa y se pone cómoda con su pijama. mientras tanto luan fue a su closets donde guardo todos los disfraces que uso hoy en el trabajo.

En ese momento lynn estaba en el pasillo hablando con lola, esta última da un grito que hace que todas las hermanas loud salgan de sus cuartos para ver de que se trataba.

lori con el celular en sus manos vio como lynn trataba de callar a lola con ambas manos pero ella logra soltarse y le dice a todas.

lola: !escuchen chicas! lincoln esta en una cita ahora mismo!

Lana, lucy y luan gritan de alegria, ya que luego de ronnie anne su hermano pareció darle igual el hecho de tener novia. Y con todo eso de la muerte de su padre... se alegraron que lincoln buscara ser feliz.

Lori y leni sonrieron y simplemente dijeron. "me alegro por el" y volvieron a su habitación.

luan tambien estaba por volver a su cuarto pero luan estaba justo en el marco de la puerta con la mirada perdida.

Luan como siempre bromeo.

Luan: ¿que pasa? acaso la noticia te dejo "fuera de nota" jajaj ¿entiendes?

luna: QUE? no... solo pensaba que ese enano crece muy rápido no? digo.. quiero decir. ¿con quien esta saliendo?

lynn: diablos... lincoln se enojara por esto. diablos lola, no debí prestarte mi celular.

lola: ¿con quien esta? en el mensaje no dice nada sobre eso.

lynn: no lo se, ahora devuélveme mi celular.

En ese momento rita sube las escaleras al oir el ruido que hacian. ella lleva en sus manos una taza de té que tomaba regularmente como relajante.

Lola al ver a su madre le dice.

Lola: ¿sabías que lincoln esta en una cita?

lynn: oye! ya deja de decirlo.

luna: ¿n-no creen que debemos preocuparnos? que tal si esa chica resulta ser una mala persona... o ¿que tal si lastima a lincoln? mamá... tu me entiendes verdad? mamá? ¿me escuchas?

rita: eh? si... con que su hermano esta en una cita... bueno al menos pudo haberme dicho, tranquila cariño. tu hermano ya no es un niño y lo sabes ¿verdad?

Luna se sonroja al recordar aquello que hizo con su hermano, y dando media vuelta vuelve a su cuarto, las demás tambien siguen su camino.

Rita baja nuevamente y se dirije hasta la cosina donde deja la tasa de te aun servida. ella camina hasta su cuarto donde saca su celular y va a los mensajes. luego de seleccionar el número de lincoln ella comienza a escribir rápidamente. pero al terminar, no lo enviaba sino se guardaba como un borrador.

Repitió lo mismo una decena de veces... sin que ella lo notara. Lily de la nada comenzó a llorar, Rita al escucharla deja su celular sobre la mesa y sube a ver a lily mientras que los mensajes escritos aun estaban en la pantalla.

(borradores)

-Para: lincoln hijo.

de: rita loud.

1- hijo? donde estas?

2- hijo...escuche que estas en una cita... ¿eso es verdad?

3- amor...¿por que lo haces? ya no pasas tiempo en casa como antes... acaso piensas alejarte de mami?

4- LINCOLN LOUD!... NO TIENES PERMITIDO ANDAR CON ESA PERRA. REGRESA AHORA MISMO.

5: ¿amor... por que no lo entiendes? eres lo único que me queda... el único que puede amarme... ¿vuelve si?

6- ¿vuelve a penas leas esto ok? jeje no me hagas a ir a buscarte, ya que si veo a esa chica... la mato.

"no hay mas borradores"

 **12- Falso amor**

Rita quien estaba entrando en una extraña depresión despertó al oír a lily llorar en el segundo piso, ella subió para calmarla.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de lori y leni, ambas hermanas estaban por tener una charla muy intima.

lori y leni volvieron a sus camas, lori nuevamente se disponía a hablar con bobby cuando leni hace un comentario en voz alta.

leni: no es genial que lincoln vuelva a tener citas

lori: si... bueno ya era hora. no podía estar siempre recordando a ronnie anne. literalmente me preocupo un poco.

leni: si...

Lori nota como el rostro de leni se vuelve a poner confuso. así que deja su celular de lado sobre la cama y se sienta al borde de la cama mirando hacia leni.

lori: ¿que paso? tienes esa cara desde que llegaste.

leni: ¿que cara? !acaso mi cara ya no es la mía!?

lori: no... me refiero a que te ves desanimada... ¿ocurrió algo hoy?

leni: eh? bueno...

leni mira al techo indecisa sobre si debía contarle a lori lo que le preocupaba, así que ella también se sentó al borde de su cama y se acerco lo mas que pudo a su hermana y le dijo entre susurro.

leni: ¿tu te sientes bien cuando haces el amor con bobby?

lori: ¿QUEE?

Lori se sorprende al escuchar eso de leni... aun que ya sabia sobre el novio de ella nunca pensó que hablara ese tema tan libremente, no como con luna que a menudo le pedia consejos y su dudas acerca de la sexualidad. lori aun sorprendida mantiene la calma y le pregunta a leni.

lori: ¿p-por que preguntas eso?

leni: bueno... cuando lo hago con mi novio, no siento nada... digo es adorable ver como se esfuerza en hacerme sentir bien, pero cuando el termina... yo no. digo... ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir?

Lori en ese momento siente un escalofrió que recorre todo su cuerpo y como si se tratara de un ataque de rabia se acerca a leni y la sujeta de ambos brazos y le dice mientras miraba el piso.

lori: !LO IMPORTANTE ES QUE SE AMEN ¿ENTENDIDO? NO... NO PIENSES MUCHO EN ESO, SOLO RECUERDA QUE ESTAS CON EL POR QUE LO AMAS ¿DE ACUERDO?

leni: S-Si!

leni responde asustada de ver como había reaccionado lori, quien luego de decir eso la suelta y vuelve a su cama... ella toma su celular y nuevamente comienza a marcar a bobby mientras le dice con tono melancólico.

lori: pronto te acostumbraras... mientras exista el amor estarás bien.

En ese momento bobby contesta y lori vuelve a poner esa cara de felicidad que siempre pone al hablar con el... era extraño... pareciera que todo lo que ocurrió antes hubiera sido una ilusión. leni entonces se recostó en su cama y tomo su celular.

leni llamo a su novio...

Mientras tanto en la cita de lincoln.

Las cosas estaban bien entre ambos grupos, con un poco de la ayuda de lincoln y clyde para hablar lograron crear un buen ambiente, pero cuando la conversación se puso mas intima... lincoln sin notarlo no paraba de hablar sobre ronnie anne y de como la pasaban bien juntos.

Cosa que le costo caro al momento en que las parejas se formaran, salieron del restauran en dirección desconocida. idea sugerida por una de las chicas... ya que le parecía una pena terminar todo con la comida.

lincoln se queda atrás mientras los demás iban delante con sus parejas. lincoln suspiro.

lincoln: ( de nuevo volví a hablar de ella... ¿acaso soy idiota? bueno... de todas formas ninguna de ellas era mi tipo... y logre hacer el tiempo suficiente para ir a casa.)

En ese momento lincoln se detiene y le dice a todos.

lincoln: la pase muy bien pero debo ir a casa.

?: ¿me puedo ir ya?

lincoln y la chica que estaba a su lado... este sin notarlo.

El grupo se niega a que se vayan... incluso las amigas de la chica estaban a punto de irse con ella pero la chica dice.

?': Me fastidiaron toda la semana con esta salida... si se van tan rápido me enojare enserio.

Dicho esto todas siguieron su camino dejando atrás a ambos, lincoln y clyde intercambian unas miradas como diciendo "esta bien, nos vemos mañana".

En un momento lincoln se queda a solas con esa chica, su cabello era largo y negro. mientas usaba sombra en sus ojos de color purpura. De alguna manera tenia un parecido a luna. pero lincoln no lo noto.

El peli blanco se dispone a irse cuando la chica dice:

?: vas a tomar el autobús?

lincoln: eh? si...

?: te importa si te acompaño? la verdad no recuerdo cual me servia para llegar a casa.

lincoln: claro... vamos.

Ambos caminan juntos en la misma dirección, aquella chica caminaba muy lento. Lincoln tuvo que bajar la velocidad para no dejarla atrás. El silencio entre ambos era enorme. ¿no había nada de que hablar? pues no... durante todo el tiempo de la cita aquella chica no pronuncio palabra. lo único que pudo decir lincoln para que el momento no fuera mas incomodo de lo que era fue lo mas básico.

lincoln: eh... ¿cual es tu nombre? lo siento... si lo dijiste en la cita no lo recuerdo...

?: eso es por que nunca lo dije.

lincoln: ya veo... (silencio incomodo)

?: me llamo Stephanie.

lincoln: si? yo me llamo-

stephanie: lincoln, tu si te presentaste.

lincoln: jeje... cierto.

Ambos camina por un pequeño parque y cruzando la calle estaba la parada de autobús, lincoln iba a cruzar la calle pero se detiene al ver a stephanie mirando su celular. con un gesto de rabia en su rostro.

lincoln: ¿paso algo?

La chica retrocede y se sienta en una banca de aquel parque, a esa hora el sol se había ocultado y todo el lugar era alumbrado por postes de luz.

Lincoln se queda parado frente a aquella chica sin saber por que... pero sabia que no podía dejarla sola. entonces ella se hace a un lado y le dice.

stephanie: si no vas a irte... al menos toma asiento.

lincoln: bien...

Algo andaba mal con el peli blanco... el sabia que no ganaba nada estando a su lado. bueno... estar mas tiempo fuera de casa. entonces la chica sin previo aviso se acerca al rostro de lincoln y mirando fijamente sus ojos ella dice.

stephanie: eres un buen chico... pero aun no olvidas a tu ex ¿verdad?

lincoln: suspiro... tal vez pienses que soy un tonto pero... no.

Aquella chica sonríe y pone una mano sobre la pierna de lincoln y le dice.

Stephanie: ya somos dos...

Sin previo aviso stephanie le roba un beso a lincoln, el peli blanco sin saber como reaccionar espera a que sus labios se separen pero aquella chica le toma la delantera y se sube sobre el.

lincoln intentaba decir algo pero ella dice.

Stephanie: Tal vez soy fría... congelada por un amor que no puedo olvidar...

Ella de manera sensual comienza a acariciar el rostro de lincoln mientras comienza a besarle, lincoln decide que lo mejor era dejarse llevar y cumplir con su objetivo secundario, lograr sacar su lujuria con aquella chica, y entonces tal vez... lograr tener sentimientos por ella pero al momento de separar sus labios la chica dice.

Stephanie: no te dejes llevar demasiado... aquí no encontraras lo que estas buscando.

Decía eso mientras movía sus caderas sobre lincoln. luego tomo sus manos y las dirije a su trasero y le dijo.

Stephanie: y si empiezas a tocarme... espero recuerdes en el lugar que estamos ahora mismo.

A esa hora aquel lugar no era muy transcurrido pero siempre habían una o dos personas recorriendo el lugar cada 30 minutos.

lincoln mira hacia los lado para ver si habían personas o no pero Stephanie nuevamente so sujeta del rosto y comienza a besarle, lincoln solo comienza a apretar su trasero con ambas manos, entonces decide tomar la delantera y es el quien comienza a ir cada vez mas profundo... esperando que ella dijera cual era su limite pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

Stephanie repentinamente se quita y se sienta a un lado de lincoln, ella abre sus piernas, lincoln se lanza a su lado y comienza a tocarla, stephanie le susurra a lincoln.

Stephanie: No digas que me amas... por que no necesito eso. no quiero que lo digas... por que después de tocarnos... estoy completamente sola. ¿entiendes?

lincoln: no necesitas decirlo.

 **13 - ¿Una visita inesperada?.**

Eran cerca de las 1 de la mañana, En la casa loud no había nada mas que silencio. Todos estaban durmiendo en sus habitaciones. menos lincoln quien justo acaba de llegar.

El peli blanco abre la puerta con mucho cuidado y sube a su cuarto sin hacer ruido, al llegar este enciende las luces y se sienta en una esquina de la cama mientras miraba un pequeño papel con un numero de celular. Lincoln suspira y recuerda como termino su cita.

Luego de tocarse mutuamente stephanie estaba a punto de tocar el pene erecto de lincoln pero entonces se detiene y se pone de pie.

"creo que lo mejor es dejarlo así... ¿no te importa verdad? "

Lincoln no podía entender por que haría eso luego de llegar tan lejos... cuando justo tras el un par de personas se dirijia a la parada de autobús. así que se puso de pie para disimular la situación.

Stephanie sonríe al verlo y se acerca para decirle al oído.

"me divertí, gracias lincoln"

Acto seguido se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar a la parada de autobús. el peli blanco no sabia que rayos había ocurrido... así que suspiro y se sentó nuevamente en la banca, el observo como ella subía al bus y se alejaba en la distancia.

Ya cansado de esa situación decide irse a casa también, mientras esperaba el bus lincoln se mete la mano al bolsillo para sacar su celular cuando un pedazo de papel cae al suelo, lincoln extrañado lo recoge y revisa su interior.

" Este es mi numero, espero verte pronto lincoln. XXXX-XXX23"

El peli blanco trata de recordar en que momento escribió eso... ¿mientras se besaban? fue entonces que recordó que en el restauran ella estaba ocupada con una empleada. ¿tal vez en ese momento le pidió un pedazo de papel y lo escribió? pero eso significaría que todo lo que paso fue planeado por ella.

lincoln sonríe y anota el numero en su celular, iba a escribirle en ese momento pero entonces recordó sus palabras, "no digas que me amas... por que no necesito eso". entonces guardo su celular y miro por la ventana disfrutando el camino a casa.

Devuelta en la habitación de lincoln. Este se comienza a quitar la ropa para poder dormir, ya muy cansado decide olvidar su pijama y dormir con ropa interior... después de todo ya ninguna de sus hermanas entraba en su cuarto sin antes tocar, así que no se preocupaba que a la mañana siguiente lo vieran.

mientras estaba recostado mirando hacia el techo comenzó a recordar aquellos besos y la sensación de tener a ella sentada sobre el mientras recorría su cuerpo con ambas manos. La erección no tardo en llegar... pero justo cuando iba a tocarse la imagen del trasero de su madre y la de luna chupando su pene hicieron que se detuviera.

"no... no voy a hacerlo, maldición"

Molesto de que aquellas imágenes se repitieran en su mente y su erección que no le permitía dormir tranquilo, este decide usar su teléfono para ver porno cuando escucha un sonido inusual... eran unas pisadas.

Lincoln asustado se cubre con sus sabanas hasta el rostro, dejando solo una pequeña abertura para observar que era eso que se acercaba.

lentamente la puerta de su habitación comienza a abrirse, en la oscuridad de la noche lincoln no podía distinguir quien era... pero algo dentro de el... le decía que las cosas no pintaban bien.

haciendo un pequeño esfuerzo de centrar la vista para distinguir quien era... sus dudas se desvanecieron cuando la luz de la luna alumbro el interior de su habitación.

Parada al borde de la cama estaba su madre quien miraba constante mente hacia los lados, se veía nerviosa... y lincoln pudo ver por que... rita cerro la puerta lentamente mientras miraba hacia la cama, ella se acerco a la cama y mientra la luz de la luna alumbraba su silueta ella dejo caer su bata que traía puesta quedando completamente desnuda.

Lincoln no podía creer que era lo que sus ojos estaban viendo... pero entonces la cosa se puso aun mas extraña.

 **14- Pasión desatada**

Lincoln no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos... esto era completamente diferente a verla haciendo ejercicio... ver aquellas curvas hicieron que reaccionara teniendo una erección inmediata... pero en ese momento debía fingir que estaba dormido... ya que si armara un escándalo sus hermanas se darían cuenta que algo no anda bien con su madre.

Ademas de un miedo que lo paralizo... solo pudo rogar por que sea lo que quiera hacer, termine lo mas rápido posible.

Rita por su parte estaba nerviosa ya que se movía torpemente, ella intento hablar con lincoln en voz baja.

rita: cariño... ¿estas despierto? mamá no puede resistir mas... podrías ayudarme? lincoln?

Pero a pesar de aquellas palabras el pelo blanco seguía en su papel de dormido, entonces con su ojo que tenia libre logra ver como su madre se arrodilla frente a la cama. por primera vez pudo ver que tan grande era el trasero de su madre... perfectamente redondo y firme... lincoln cerro ambos ojos para sacar ese pensamiento cuando de pronto siente un toque...

rita muy temblorosa comienza a acariciar la entrepierna de lincoln por sobre las sabanas. Aquello hizo que lincoln contrajera un poco las caderas, para luego levantar levemente la cabeza para ver mejor.

Lo único que pudo ver es a su madre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras susurra.

rita: supongo que estas dormido... no te molesta si me divierto por mi cuenta ¿verdad?

Rita levanta las sabanas dejando la mitad inferior de lincoln al descubierto. La luz de la luna era perfecta para que rita pudiera ver la erección de lincoln. esta trago saliva y como si fuera un impulso incontrolable ella acerca su rostro a la entrepierna de lincoln... su erección se salia de la ropa interior. Rita recorrió desde abajo hacia arriba con su rostro, mientras sentía el caliente miembro de lincoln en su cara.

Cuando llego a la punta se quedo a unos cuantos centímetros de el... lincoln podía sentir su respiración, en un momento de pausa inquietante rita puso la mano dentro de su ropa interior para secar el pene y poder contemplarlo en todo su esplendor.

rita no perdió el tiempo, se sintió como que no había comido en días y frente a ella estaba su comida favorita. rita devoro a lincoln sin compasión, incluso el peli blanco dejo salir un pequeño gemido, a la vez que aunque no quisiera sus caderas de contraían cada vez que ella se trababa por completo su pene.

Aquello no era nada comparado con la vez que luna lo hizo... esta vez sentía que en cualquier momento estaba a punto de disparar.

Cada vez que estaba a punto de soltar todo rita se detenía y con una sonrisa lo sujeta fuertemente desde la base.

rita: no... esta ves quiero que te vengas en otro lugar.

lincoln no se había dado cuenta que de toda la excitación no había sabanas que lo cubrieran, rita sabia muy bien que el estaba despierto, acto seguido ella se sube sobre la cama dejando ver a lincoln todo su interior se acomoda para penetrarla, verla con ambas piernas abiertas y bajando lentamente mientras con una mano sujeta su pene ella dice.

Rita: no seria divertido si tu solo sigues dormido ¿verdad cariño?

lincoln se levanta y se apoya con ambos brazos de la cama mientras ve el lugar donde ambos estabas por unirse.

lincoln: mamá... esto no esta bien... si lo hacemos...

rita: te dije que te necesitaba amor... tu no me dejaste opción, ya que tengo que evitar que alguna perra logre apartarte de mi.

lincoln: no... no dejare que me hagas tu juguete.

rita: bien... entonces compórtate como un hombre. y hazlo tu.

Rita rápidamente se baja de lincoln y se voltea mirando a los pies de la cama, mientras con ambas manos se sujeta del borde de la cama, a la vez que se pone en cuatro levantando el trasero frente a lincoln.

rita: vamos... castiga a mamá. ¿acaso no es eso lo que quieres?

Lincoln se pone de rodillas mientras pone ambas manos en el trasero de rita, el poco a poco comienza a dirijir su pene a la entrada de su vagina que palpitaba mientras el jugo se escurría entre sus piernas.

lincoln comenzó a frotar la punta en la entrada mientras rita movía de forma circular su trasero llamando a lincoln.

Pero el peli blanco fue superado por toda aquella situación, Recordó a su padre y una rabia se apodero de el. y siendo muy rudo el se pone de pie,

lincoln: ¿acaso ya no piensas en papá? el no fue nada mas que un pene para ti? sucia puta.

rita: ¿cariño? ¿que haces?

Lincoln con ambas manos separa las nalgas de su madre y sin ninguna consideración por ella la penetra hasta el fondo pero... no era a su vagina donde apunto.

Rita dejo salir un pequeño grito, ella miro por sobre su hombre y vio a lincoln apoyado en su trasero mientras lentamente comienza a mover su cintura.

rita: ¿anal? amor... espera. no te muevas todavía.

lincoln: *jadeo* no... voy a castigarte como me pediste mamá.

El interior de rita era muy cálido y apretado, lincoln tenia dificultad para sacar su pene ya que sentía que algo en su interior lo tiraba hacia dentro. pero fue la oportunidad perfecta para demostrar que no iba a dejar de atacar.

lincoln comenzó a moverse de manera frenética contra el trasero de rita, mientras ella mordía las sabanas de lincoln para evitar gritar.

Pero el choque contra el culo de su madre hacían un sonido muy perverso que eran el indicador para lincoln de no bajar el ritmo. Lamentablemente para el peli blanco, sus piernas no pudieron resistir aquel ritmo.

El cayo sobre la espalda de su madre mientra seguía moviendo lentamente sus caderas.

rita al ver como lincoln estaba cansado esta se voltea y dejo caer a lincoln a un costado de ella mientras rita se pone sobre el y poniendo nuevamente su pene dentro comenzó a cabalgar sobre lincoln.

El rostro de rita estaba distorsionado por el placer, lincoln se encontraba de la misma manera, lo único en lo que pensaba era en lo bien que se sentía.

La euforia era tal que ninguno de los dos noto que la puerta de la habitación estaba entre abierta. ¿como era posible esto? fácil... alguien la abrió desde afuera. Una loud que no podía dormir debido a un dilema que tenia en su mente se levanto al baño cuando escucho un ruido que venia del cuarto de lincoln. preocupada por que su hermano tuviera alguna pesadilla pensó ir a ver como estaba, de paso para que también le hiciera compañía en esa noche de desvelo.

Al llegar a la habitación de lincoln, abrió la puerta pero de detuvo a medio camino al ver la silueta de una mujer desnuda saltando sobre su hermano.

Lo primero que paso por su mente era que se trataba de aquella chica de la cita... y lincoln tuvo el descaro de llevarla a casa, aquella loud se iba a su cuarto pero era la primera ves que veía a otra persona teniendo sexo... así que quedo cautivada por por como aquella mujer movía sus caderas.

Algo comenzó a picar dentro de su cuerpo y una calentura de apodero de ella, quería seguir viendo aquellas reacciones que ella aun no había experimentado... a pesar de tener relaciones con su novio.

Leni la segunda de la familia estaba parada frente a la puerta de lincoln mientras se tocaba al ver a su hermano teniendo relaciones con una desconocida.

No es como si sintiera algo por su hermano, nunca paso por su mente... sino algo de envidia de aquella mujer por gozar tanto. en ese momento la luna estaba ocultada por una nube pero al momento que esta se fue.

La luz nuevamente alumbro el interior del cuarto de lincoln... leni pudo ver por fin de quien se trataba aquella silueta, desde ese momento aquella imagen nunca se borro de su mente... leni nunca olvido la expresión de éxtasis de aquella mujer de resulto ser su propia madre teniendo sexo con su hermano.

Leni: ¿MAMÁ y LINCOLN?

15- ¿declaración inesperada?

Narra lincoln:

"hola! si... se lo que están pensando... pero no pueden culparme verdad? digo... como sea, han pasado un par de días luego de que mamá y yo... rayos es difícil decirlo. hicimos "eso". es curioso pero no recuerdo como termino todo... solo se que al despertar mamá ya no estaba a mi lado. Naturalmente me siento sucio... siento que traicione a papá pero luego de hablar conmigo mismo. no lo hicimos realmente... digo solo fue sexo anal. se que es solo una excusa pero es lo único que tengo para mantenerme cuerdo.

Estos días han sido muy extraños... lori se quedaba mas a menudo con bobby mientras leni parecía estar ocupada en su cuarto, tal vez con sus vestidos... en fin... mamá actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado, realmente admiro su forma de tomar las cosas, en cambio luna... parece que aun esta preocupada por lo que paso. bueno yo también la e evitado desde lo que ocurrió. creo que debería hablar con ella.. si. es lo mejor aclarar las cosas.

bueno veremos que pasa "

Luego de un día normal de clases lincoln regresa a casa, este al llegar se topa de casualidad con leni quien estaba camino a comprar.

lincoln: hola! vas de compras?

leni: eh! linky... si, jeje una amiga me pidió un vestido para usar en su fiesta de cumpleaños. iba a comprar los materiales... bye lincoln. dile a mamá que volveré pronto. DIGO NO! no le digas... este... nada olvídalo no se que me paso. nos vemos!.

leni sale a toda velocidad, lincoln no encontró nada fuera de lo normal en su comportamiento así que siguió su camino. primero se aseguro que su madre no estuviera. luego rápidamente subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta de su habitación. antes de entras escucha tras él que le dicen.

"lincoln! como estas hermano!"

lincoln voltea y ve a luna quien estaba parada a unos metros de distancia. el peli blanco piensa que tal vez esa era la oportunidad perfecta para arreglar las cosas entre ambos.

Sin perder el tiempo se acerca hacia luna y con una sonrisa le dice.

lincoln: luna! no te había visto... ¿como estas? vas a practicar con la guitarra?

luna: eh...algo parecido. de hecho necesito tu ayuda... ¿crees poder hacerlo como en los viejos tiempos?

lincoln: jeje claro. ¿que necesitas?

luna: esto es embarazoso... no quiero que las demás lo escuchen ya que empezaran a entrometerse. ya sabes.

lincoln: si... ¿donde quieres hablar?

luna: vayamos a mi cuarto, luan esta en una cita con su novio así que no volverá en un buen rato, ademas tengo la guitarra lista.

lincoln: B-Bien vamos.

Ambos caminan hacia la habitación... lincoln estaba nervioso pero trataba de aparentar lo contrario... mientras mas cerca esta de luna las imágenes de aquel día se cruzan en su mente. pero lincoln se repetía asi mismo una y otra ves.

"solo vas a ayudar a tu hermana... como siempre... solo vas ayudarla"

lincoln no noto que luna estaba de la misma manera.

Al entrar lincoln se sienta al borde de la cama mientras luna toma asiento frente a el en una silla junto a su guitarra que tenia preparada.

lincoln: ¿bien quieres que te de mi opinión sobre alguna canción nueva?

luna: si, la escribí hace unos días... pero como quiero volverme internacional la escribí en ingles, no es necesario que la entiendas, solo dime si te gusta ¿ok?

lincoln: ok!

luna se sienta y mira a lincoln fijamente, habían pasado un par de semanas desde la ultima ves que se miraban cara a cara, tras ese tiempo luna no podía ocultar la excitación de lo que estaba apunto de hacer pero primero debía sacar lo que tenia en su pecho... y que mejor que una canción para lograrlo. luna comenzó a cantar sin perder la vista de lincoln.

"I picture you now right in front of me

Your beautiful eyes looking right at me

Remember the warmth you used to give me

I wish I could bring it back

Wish I could take it backNever thought I'd exist, I never thought I could be

The second I saw you, something changed in me

My feelings will run off again naturally

Something changed in meCan you hear me calling, calling for you?

Can you hear me screaming, screaming for you?

It is like I'm naked out in the rain

Alone and dealing with the pain

Can you hear me calling, calling, calling"

Luna termina su canto con un solo de guitarra, lincoln simplemente aplaude y le dice a luna.

lincoln: eso estuvo genial! realmente eres increíble!.

Luna al oir los halagos de lincoln comienza a sentir nuevamente un calor en su cuerpo y se reflejo en su rostro, luna dejo de lado la guitarra y comenzó a caminar hacia lincoln mientras le decía.

luna: ¿quieres saber lo que dice la canción?

lincoln: si... la verdad soy malo en ingles...

luna: jeje bueno...

luna llega y se sienta en la cama a un costado de lincoln, este se pone nervioso y le dice.

lincoln: N-no crees que luan se moleste si nos sentamos en su cama? luna?

luna estaba mirando hacia el piso, su rostro estaba completamente rojo, luego de unos segundos luna levanto la mirada y vio a lincoln a los ojos mientras comenzaba a cantar.

"Yo te imagino ahora, justo en frente de mí

Tus hermosos ojos, mirándome

Recuerdo el calor que solías darme...

Ojalá pudiera traerlo de vuelta,

Ojalá pudiera tenerlo de vuelta"

Luna lentamente comienza a acercar su rostro al de lincoln, mientras sus miradas se desviaban a los labios de cada uno.

"Yo nunca crei que esto existiera

El segundo en que te ví algo cambió en mí...

Mis sentimientos florecieron de forma natural

Algo cambió en mí.

¿Puedes oírme llamando?, Llamando por tí...

¿Puedes oírme Gritando, gritando por tí

Es como si estuviera desnudo bajo la lluvia

Solo y tratando con el dolor

¿Me escuchas llamando? llamando, llamando..."

Al terminar de decir esto ultimo, sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse pero lincoln se aleja a ultimo minuto y cae de espaldas sobre la cama, mientras luna se sube sobre el.

lincoln asustado le dice.

lincoln: ¿luna? esto no es divertido... si alguien nos ve... podría malinterpretar las cosas...

luna: si? solo estoy sobre mi hermanito... pero si hay algo que se puede malinterpretar. esto por ejemplo.

Luna acaricia la entrepierna de lincoln al ver que estaba completamente erecto. lincoln sorprendido le explica.

lincoln: e-es algo natural... digo... eres linda. asi que mejor dejemos esto hasta aquí.

luna al escuchar eso nuevamente se sonroja y con una sonrisa coqueta le dice a lincoln

luna: si dices cosas así... ya no podre contenerme mas tiempo. ¿lincoln lo entiendes? ¿verdad? desde ese día no he podido olvidar lo que paso... no puedo pensar en nada que no seas tu. asi que... quiero pedirte un ultimo favor hermanito.

lincoln: luna no... yo...

luna: lincoln. ¿podrías cuidar de mi y ayudarme a apagar este fuego que crece dentro de mi?

Al terminar de decir eso el rostro de luna le dio un escalofrió que recorrió toda su espalda, aquellos ojos... son idénticos a los de su madre ese día que pasaron la noche juntos. lincoln había caído nuevamente ante aquellos ojos.

 **16- Algo muy parecido al amor**

Lincoln estaba acorralado por luna, nuevamente una sensación de impotencia por no controlar la situación termino con que sus sentimientos se salieran de control y frente a luna el peli blanco comenzó a llorar.

luna cambia rápidamente su expresión de excitación a preocupación al ver como su hermano intenta cubrir sus lagrimas con su antebrazo. el peli blanco con algo de rabia le dice a luna.

lincoln: mierda... ¿que pasa con las chicas en esta casa? por que solamente me usan a mi... primero mamá y ahora tu... ya no soporto esto, lo que vayas a hacer hazlo de una vez!

Luna no podia creer lo que escuchaba... fue tan impactante que se bajo de lincoln y se paro frente a el mirándolo muy nerviosa.

luna: ¿me estas diciendo que tu y mamá? dios...

lincoln: si... aun no entiendo como es que paso, pero al igual que tu me pidió que la ayudara... obviamente rechace lo que me pedía pero una noche entro a mi cuarto y... cruzamos la linea.

El peli blanco dice eso con mucha venganza, el mira hacia a luna. ella tenia la mirada en el suelo. el peli blanco agrega.

lincoln: ahora que lo sabes... ¿que debería hacer? luna me escuchas?

Repentinamente luna sujeta a lincoln por el cuello de la camisa y le da un profundo beso, a la vez que ambos caían sobre la cama.

El apasionado beso duro un par de segundos, al separar sus labios luna mira a lincoln y un poco desesperada le dice.

luna: ¿mamá te beso como yo? responde lincoln!

lincoln: N-No... no lo hizo... la verdad no lo recuerdo.

luna al escuchar eso dejo salir una pequeña sonrisa para luego cambiar rápidamente a una cara que intimidaba a lincoln.

luna: dime... ¿que mas te hizo mamá?

lincoln: eh? no... no lo se.

luna sujeta de ambos brazos a lincoln y le dice.

luna: ¿acaso no vas a escuchar a tu hermana? acaso quieres que te lastime?

Los ojos de luna le decían a lincoln que no debía negarse a lo que pedía, si no puede que realmente salga lastimado.

lincoln: ella... chupo mi... p-pene.

luna: ¡¿esa vieja chupo tu pene?! no... no yo me encargare de eso.

luna llevo a lincoln al borde de la cama y le saco sus pantalones, lincoln estaba completamente erecto... eso hizo que luna se pusiera muy feliz tanto que gentilmente lo beso.

luna: yo... no puedo creer que mamá ensuciara esta cosa... no después de que lo hiciera mio ese día, tranquilo hermano yo me encargare de limpiarlo.

lincoln intenta librarse pero luna lo sujeta de ambas piernas mientras las levanta dejando a lincoln en una posición comprometedora.

Luna no pierde el tiempo succionando el pene de su hermano, para mala suerte del peli blanco... a comparación de la primera vez luna no tenia que contenerse y uso todas sus habilidades dejando a lincoln al borde del éxtasis. deteniéndose justo antes que lincoln se corriera.

mientras lincoln miraba hacia arriba, hacia la cama de luna esta comienza a cantar muy sutilmente a la vez que comenzaba a desnudarse. ella termina lanzando su ropa interior sobre lincoln para luego recostarse en la cama, a un costado de lincoln justo sobre la almohada ella pone sus piernas frente a lincoln y abriéndolas le dice.

luna: yo... quiero que seas tu quien lo haga... a diferencia de mamá, yo... yo te amo de verdad. lo digo muy enserio lincoln. por eso... quiero que tu me ames de la misma manera. ahora lincoln... ¿aceptas mi amor?

lincoln al verla sabia que era su oportunidad para salir de ahí, pero... ¿cual seria la diferencia? mas que arreglar las cosas solo iban a empeorar en casa, entonces pensó que tal vez buscar refugio en luna seria mejor que cruzar la linea con su propia madre. lincoln entonces se acerco lentamente a luna, este se acerco a ella y pone la punta de su pene en luna para luego decir.

lincoln: luna yo... no se si lograre amarte como quieres pero... si estoy contigo... ¿lograras que mamá me deje en paz?

luna: si! lo prometo, no importa que... nunca dejare que vuelva a acercarte a ti. por que tu me perteneces... ¿verdad?

lincoln: si... pero estas segura de esto...

luna: si. vamos... quiero sentirte dentro de mi.

lincoln resignado penetra a luna quien lo sujeta fuertemente con sus manos enrollándolas por su cuello. a la vez que lo besaba.

En el silencio de la casa solo se podía oír el ruido de la cama de luan rechinar al ritmo de las embestidas de lincoln hacia luna. El aire tenia ese olor al sudor de ambos, luego de unos cuantos cambios de posición volvieron a la inicial, luna sabia que lincoln estaba por terminar y este se lo hace saber a luna.

lincoln: no aguanto mas... tengo que sacarlo.

luna: NO!

Ella enreda sus piernas en lincoln evitando que pudiera salir, lincoln intentaba decirle de que aquello era una mala idea.

lincoln: luna... enserio voy a acabar. si no lo saco ahora podrías quedar... embarazada.

luna: tranquilo, yo tomo pastillas... no haría algo tan irresponsable si no tomara todas las precauciones ¿verdad?

linocoln: ¿entonces no hay problema?

luna se susurra a lincoln con una gran sonrisa a la ves que sus ojos tienes un pequeño brillo.

luna: confía en mi, amor.

lincoln ya no aguanta y se corre junto con luna, disparando todo dentro de luna, esta lo presiona con todas sus fuerzas mientras su mirada se pierde por culpa del placer.

Ambos caen terminan tirados al lado del otro a la ves que recuperan el aliento, la habitación se sentía muy calurosa. luna acaricia el cabello de lincoln a la ves que lo abraza fuertemente, en ese momento el celular de luna comienza a sonar.

En su celular tenia un montón de llamadas perdidas de sam, junto con unos mensajes no leídos que luna ignoro ese día.

Uno de esos mensajes decía.

"" DE: SAM

PARA: LUNA

LUNA! POR FAVOR NO COMETAS ESA LOCURA! ESA NO ES LA FORMA DE SOLUCIONAR LAS COSAS... ¿CREES QUE PUEDES AMARRAR A TU HERMANO A TI SI LOGRAS QUE EL... QUE EL ¿TE DEJE EMBARAZADA? ESCÚCHAME TIENES QUE IR POR AYUDA... ENTIENDES? NO QUIERO LLEGAR A ESTO PERO NO ME DEJAS OTRA OPCIÓN QUE HABLAR CON TU MADRE... RESPONDE OK? ""

Luna: ( decirle a mamá... que chiste, mamá seguro que quiere a lincoln para ella sola pero no lo permitiré. el me pertenece. el es mio.)

 **17- El razonamiento de leni.**

Lincoln narra:

Luna estaba tirada a mi lado mientras ambos recuperamos el aliento. luna se aferra a mi mientras comienza a acariciar mi cabeza... el corazón lentamente se fue calmando a la vez que una tormenta se iba formando en mi mente. Culpa... arrepentimiento, vergüenza... alguna de las emociones que surgieron luego de tener sexo con mi propia hermana...

Me cuestionaba si habia tomado o no la decisión correcta, pero al ver a luna tan feliz simplemente me guarde eso para mi... no se como las cosas se fueron por este camino. pero ya no hay vuelta atrás... solo espero que luna cumpla su promesa y mantenga a mamá lejos de mi.

Ambos loud se vistieron y dejaron las ventanas del cuarto abiertas a la ves que luna volvía a ordenar la cama de luna cambiando las sabanas. lincoln se fue a su cuarto no sin antes recibir un enorme beso de luna, lincoln pudo notarlo... luna estaba dispuesta a continuar, sus ojos lo decian. lincoln salio del cuarto mirando su entrepierna que nuevamente se estaba preparando para un nuevo asalto.

Pero por suerte no continuaron por que el resto de hermanas y su madre acaban de llegar, lincoln se encerró en su cuarto. tras la puerta escucha como todas suben y entran a sus propios cuartos. se inquieta un poco al escuchar a luan gritándole a luna por que había deshecho su cama, a lo que ella responde que mientras practicaba se dejo llevar y derramo por accidente un vaso de jugo en toda la cama.

La discusión entre ambas fue eclipsada por la voz de rita quien le pregunta a lincoln que si ya había comido algo. el peli blanco le responde con un seco "si, estoy bien" acto seguido seguido rita le pregunta a lori su sabia a que hora leni iba a llegar a lo que lori le dice que estaba en una cita con su novio.

EN UN LUGAR NO MUY LEJANO.

Leni y su novio recorrían la ciudad luego de su cita... pero leni estaba distraída mirando a sus alrededores sin prestar mucha atención a su novio que le decía lo cuanto estaba feliz de estar con ella. leni al encontrar lo que estaba buscando algo emocionada sujeta a su novio del brazo y le dice.

leni: mira vamos!

El novio es arrastrado por leni a un motel que estaba en la calle de enfrente.

Ya una ves dentro leni tira a su novia a la cama, este le dice que lo mejor seria tomar un baño antes pero leni no lo escucha y se comienza a desvestir, aquel chico siguió sus ordenes.

leni le quita la ropa y le da una vista a su pene. el chico estaba sorprendido de que leni fuera tan agresiva ya que normalmente es el quien la busca. Leni al ver el pene de su novio piensa que no es nada comparado con el de lincoln... inmediatamente sacude su cabeza para olvidar que dijo eso. pero al recordar aquella vez que vio a su hermano con su madre hizo que se mojara en ese mismo momento.

Antes que pudiera decir algo ella ya estaba montando a aquel chico. leni a diferencia de otras veces ella solo seguía el ritmo de su novio, pero esta ves ella comenzó a mover las caderas rápidamente y sin compasión.

El acto no duro lo suficiente ya que cuando estaba por alcanzar el clímax su novio le dice que ya no podía aguantar, leni se baja y se viene fuera.

leni ve como su novio estaba muy cansado, ella tenia un rostro de enfado mientras el con una gran sonrisa le decía lo buena que era.

leni no pudo nuevamente compararlo con su hermano quien soporto incontables envestidas desenfrenadas de su madre. leni le dijo que tomaría un baño. mientras su novio estaba recostado en la cama leni se encerró en el baño y con su celular busco una foto reciente de su hermano. y en ese mismo lugar ella comenzó a tocarse hasta correrse. mientras el éxtasis inundaba su mente su razonamiento se comenzó a torcer... para luego decirse a si misma.

"si mamá puede hacerlo con lincoln... yo también podría ¿verdad? pero lincoln es su hijo, madre e hijo no pueden hacer eso... a menos que... ¡o dios mio! tal vez cuando mamá fue al hospital le cambiaron al bebé. como en esas novelas de la tarde. eso explicaría por que mamá puede hacerlo con el... entonces no hay problema... leni eres una genio! "

Ambos salieron del motel, leni se despide de su novio y corre a toda velocidad a casa para hablar con lincoln. ella no sabia que aquello que iba a decirle a lincoln seria el detonante de despertar los lados mas oscuros del peli blanco.

 **18- Unidas por un bien común.**

Ha pasado una semana desde aquello... lincoln comenzó a pasar mas tiempo con luna, las otras no le dieron importancia, excepto leni que desde que llego ese día ha querido hablar con lincoln pero este no se aparte de luna.

Ante los ojos de todos lincoln comenzó a tener interés en la música y acudía a luna para pedir su ayuda... no era extraño encontrar a luna llevando su guitarra hasta la habitación de lincoln... al momento de comer luna siempre se sentaba a su lado... nadie lo notaba... pero lincoln se dio cuenta de la forma en que luna miraba a su madre.

Rita ya era consiente de la relación que había entre su hija mayor y lincoln... pero por algún motivo se mantenía ajena y solo se limitaba a cumplir con su rol de madre.

Pero las cosas cambiaban al caer la noche.

Luna pasaba tiempo con su hermano pero cada ves que estaba a su lado tenia que reprimir esas emociones de querer volver a ser uno con su hermano, pero con sus hermanas entrando y saliendo no podían... eso se volvió una tortura para luna que se conformaba con robarle un beso cuando nadie miraba.

Luna guardaba todo para cuando caía la noche, en la madrugada se escabullía de su cuarto para ir a la habitación de lincoln pero como si ya supiera lo que estaba pensando rita estaba esperando a un costado de la escalera.

rita: ¿vas a alguna parte?

luna: ¿Mamá? ¿que haces aquí?

rita: me pareció escuchar un ruido así que subí pero solo eras tu. ¿acaso vas a la habitación de tu hermano?

luna: ¿QUE? no... es imposible que me hayas oído desde abajo... digo ¿por que crees que fui yo?

RIta: hija... no soy tonta... desde hace una semana escucho como sales de tu cuarto y vas al cuarto de tu hermano.

luna: espera...(¿desde hace una semana? imposible... hoy es la primera ves que voy a su cuarto a estas horas.. tal ves esta poniéndome a prueba) solo... iba por un poco de agua... pero que ibas a buscar tu aquí arriba... dudo que te vistieras de esa forma para solo ver de donde provenía ese ruido.

Rita se cubre rápidamente con su bata ya que bajo ella vestía una lencería erótica. Algo molesta decide que ya era hora de aclarar las cosas pero no era el momento ni el lugar.

Rita: mañana vamos a tener una larga conversación. creo que ya te divertiste demasiado. ahora ve a dormir jovencita.

luna: Bien! yo también tengo algo que decirte.

Ambas se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, mientras tanto lincoln dormida ajeno a todo lo que ocurría.

Al día siguiente lori, luan, lynn salieron de casa, leni necesitaba ayuda con unos trajes de hombres así que le pidió ayuda a lincoln por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Las demás estaban fuera de casa jugando y asiendo sus experimentos. lily estaba en su cuarto con sus juguetes. los únicos en el living eran luna y su madre rita.

Al principio había un silencio incomodo pero rita le pide a luna que tome asiento a su lado y ella sin perder el tiempo dice.

rita: Primero que nada yo... amo a tu hermano. amo a lincoln. no como mi hijo... yo lo deseo como a un hombre, se que también tienes ese tipo de relación con el... y no te culpo pero...

luna: no me hagas reír... ¿amarlo? y una mierda... solo quieres acostarte con el y usarlo. por eso no permitiré que te sigas aprovechando de el.

rita: acaso no eres tu la que lo ve de esa forma... teniéndolo siempre a tu lado y te molestas cuando intentan quitártelo como si fuera tu juguete favorito... ¿por que crees que tu amor por el. es mas fuerte que el mio? tu aun eres joven y puedes encontrar a otro chico.

luna: NO! no me vengas con esas tonterías... si fuera por eso... no deberías buscar tu a otro que no sea tu propio hijo.

rita: tienes razón... supongo que ambas somos culpables.

luna: entonces ¿cual es el punto de tener esta conversación?

rita: simple, discutiendo entre nosotras no llegaremos a ninguna parte, después de todo eres mi hija... lo que yo quiero es que ambas compartamos a lincoln. antes que sea tarde...

luna: ¿compartirlo? debes estar bromeando...

rita: no... para que sepas... esto es muy difícil para mi. de solo pensar que lincoln esta contigo me hierbe la sangre hasta el punto de sujetarte por el cabello y golpearte hasta que aprendas que el es mio... pero no lo hago por que tu eres mi hija y te amo tanto como a lincoln.

En ese momento luna sintió un escalofrió por su espalda, luna era ruda pero al escuchar a su madre algo en su interior le dijo que su madre hablaba muy enserio.

luna: bien... pero quiero que me respondas algo... desde cuando sabias que yo y lincoln...

rita: semen en tu cabello, siempre olvidas cuidar tu cabellera... ademas... tu... fuiste una de las que nació con este... con mis problemas...

luna: no entiendo... que quieres decir...

rita: hija... yo... nosotras poseemos un apetito sexual anormal, ese calor que recorre tu cuerpo... cada ves se vuelve mas incontrolable hasta el punto que te pierdes en búsqueda de nuevas experiencias y emociones... cuando cruzamos una linea ya no podemos volver atrás.

luna: no... yo amo a lincoln... ¿verdad?

rita: claro hija... yo también lo amo mucho... a ambos.

luna: espera dijiste que era una de las que había nacido con tus "problemas" acaso alguna de las otras...

rita: si... y es por eso mismo que te pido formar una alianza. si seguimos a escondidas alguna podría descubrirlo... y si no tenemos cuidado...

luna: pero mamá.. ¿quienes son?

rita: por lo que se... todas las que nacieron antes que lincoln... lori, leni,luan, tu y lynn.

luna:¿todas ellas? pero eso no significa que busquen a lincoln... seria absurdo...

rita: eso no es todo... una de ellas es muy peligrosa... tal ves pueda poner a lincoln en peligro...

luna: ¿quien?

rita: leni... sin duda es la mas peligrosa, toda su lujuria despertó de golpe cuando comenzó con su novio... sinceramente no se de que seria capaz si se entera...

Justo en ese momento en el segundo piso.

Lincoln estaba parado frente leni, este estaba cansado de estar en la misma pose, leni termina por fin de poner la ultima puntada se su aguja.

lincoln: ¿puedo tomar un descanso?

leni: claro! gracias linky, sin ti... no podría hacer esto gracias linky.

lincoln siente un pequeño toque de sensualidad en sus palabras, ademas la mirada de leni era penetrante. lincoln sonrojado desvía la mirada.

lincoln: de nada... es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi hermana...

leni: oh! hermana... si... ahora recuerdo lo que quería decirte... pero antes podrías ayudarme con otra cosa! mi celular no a funcionado bien... la cámara se queda en negro, podrías repararla mientras ordeno todo esto.

lincoln: claro, tal ves solo haya que actualizar.

leni: gracias linky! sin duda eres el mejor.

lincoln toma el celular y primero revisa si la cámara funciona, al ser leni. lincoln llego a la conclusión que quizás ponía el dedo en la cámara tapando la imagen.

Al investigar la cámara esta mostraba la imagen de forma normal pero el cuadro de fotografías todas estaban un poco oscuras. lincoln curioso entra a la galería y comienza ver las fotos... se podía distinguir un tipo de selfies de leni pero no se veía el fondo ni nada... solo una pequeña luz que provenía de la ventana.

lincoln tomo una foto y fue a los ajustes y le dio toda la luminosidad entonces sus ojos se abrieron de par en par... trago saliva al ver que en aquella foto salia leni posando una selfie al lado de un pene erecto. la sorpresa fue tan grande que dejo el celular a un lado... estaba sorprendido de ver las fotos de leni con su novio.

La rubia noto el movimiento brusco de lincoln fue donde el y tomando el celular en sus manos queda mirando a lincoln con un rostro sonrojado.

leni: las...las viste ¿verdad?

lincoln: eh! disculpa! no era mi intención ver tus fotos con tu novio... lo siento... juro que no vi nada mas...

leni: enserio? esas fotos... la verdad me gustaría que fueran mas claras, no quieres ayudarme.

leni le entrega nuevamente el celular a lincoln. este nervioso comienza a aclarar las fotografías... la mayoría de estas eran selfies de leni... algunas de ellas eran de ella con ese pene en su boca otras de ella con el rostro cubierto de semen... lincoln iba aclarando las fotos mientras veía como leni lo miraba con una gran sonrisa.

fue entonces que lincoln vio algo que le llamo la atención de manera inmediata en la ultima foto... de fondo... la selfie se salia de angulo y se podía ver una pequeña silueta en una esquina... lincoln con problemas logra reconocer aquella silueta...

lincoln: ¿ese no es mi conejo de peluche...?

leni: si! se veía muy lindo a tu lado así que lo incluí en la foto, ¿que te parece?

lincoln: no entiendo... ¿que son estas fotografías?

luna: *sonrie* antes dijiste que era mi novio... pero te equivocas linky... desde hace una semana tomo una foto todas las noches luego de ir a tu cuarto, esta es de ayer. ¿no es linda?

lincoln: !¿QUE?!

19- Saltando al precipicio.

lincoln no podía creer lo que leni le estaba diciendo... aquel de las fotografías de su celular no era su novio sino el... al parecer leni se colaba algunas noches al cuarto de lincoln. este asustado de que hubieran ido mas lejos le pregunta a leni.

lincoln: leni... ¿que mas hiciste conmigo mientras estaba dormido?

leni: bueno... nada. solo me divertía un poco.

lincoln: ¿divertirte? ¡a-acaso no sabes que los hermanos no tienen que hacer esto!

leni: ¿pero que tal si no somos hermanos?

lincoln: ¿d-de donde sacaste eso?

leni: bueno es a la conclusión que llegue luego de verte haciéndolo con mamá... eso seria imposible a menos que no sean madre e hijo ¿no? por eso creo que tal vez te cambiaron al nacer como en las novelas. pero descuida! eso no significa que dejemos de quererte. ¿lincoln?

Lincoln siente un extraño escalofrió recorriendo su espalda, no solo por el hecho que leni lo hubiera descubierto, también por que sabia que si no fuera en verdad hijo de rita y de su padre entonces ella no estuviera tan obsesionada con el.

Fue entonces que algo hizo contacto en el cerebro de lincoln, su madre, sus propias hermanas buscaban y esperaban que el las ayudara con sus urgencias. al escuchar decir a leni que no era un pariente de sangre fue la excusa a la cual se aferro para no caer en la locura total... es como si todo el mundo saltara de un precipicio y le pidieran que saltara con ellos... la moral y la razón impedían que saltara, pero al escuchar a leni fue su excusa para tirarse a vació pero dejando atrás algo importante... algo que jamas podrá volver a recuperar.

Leni al dejar en claro que el no era su verdadero hermano se acerca a el y so abraza fuertemente mientras le susurra al oído.

leni: ¿no quieres divertirte un poco linky?

lincoln: si... pero no ahora... si quieres ven de nuevo esta noche.

lincoln se aparta de leni de manera fría y caminando sale del cuarto no sin antes decirle a leni.

lincoln: leni se que guardar secretos no es lo tuyo, pero aun que no sea tu hermano, aun eres una chica con novio. ¿verdad? lo mejor es que no digas nada. yo haré lo mismo.

leni: pero lincoln...

Sin mas lincoln cierra la puerta del cuarto cuando iba caminando se encuentra con luna y rita las cuales lo estaban buscando.

rita: ¿lincoln? ¿donde estabas?

luna: hermano... estuvimos hablando con mamá y... espera. ¿que te paso? ¿por que te ves tan enojado?.

El peli blanco paso entre ambas, sin mirarlas les respondió.

lincoln: estoy bien, solo voy a estar en mi cuarto.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio mientras lincoln se alejaba... pudieron sentir que estaba realmente enojado como nunca antes. ambas acordaron hablar acerca de su acuerdo al día siguiente.

El resto del día lincoln la paso en su cuarto, cuando el resto de sus hermanas llego a casa el alboroto era de lo mas normal. la noche rápidamente cayo y lincoln no bajo a cenar con las demás...

Una sensación de inquietud y de ansiedad inundo tanto a luna y rita. un miedo a que lincoln hubiera comenzado a odiarlas.

Al rededor de las 3 de la mañana.

Rita, y las demás estaban dormidas profundamente, el único sonido que se podía escuchar eran las pequeñas pisadas de leni que hacia para poder llegar a la habitación de lincoln sin despertar a lori.

Leni al igual que su madre y su hermana estaba preocupada por lincoln, pero de solo pensar que esa noche iba a poder sentir lo mismo que su madre aquel día que los atrapo, se humedecía cada ves mas.

Como ella lo hacia usualmente entro a la habitación de lincoln solo que al entrar esta ves prendió la luz... y justo al borde de la cama estaba lincoln con una mirada perdida al ver la luz volteo a mirar a leni y con una sonrisa vacía, le dijo.

lincoln: Empecemos...

20- Leni... La luz en la oscuridad

Leni se asegura de cerrar la puerta con seguro para que nadie fuera testigo de lo que estaba por ocurrir.

lincoln al mirar a leni se hace a un costado invitando a que se siente a su lado. la excitación del momento nublo su mente, de solo pensar que ella podría por fin disfrutar del sexo como ella siempre quiso no noto el rostro de lincoln... sus ojos estaban apagados como si el pensara que estaba en otro lugar y dejando a su cuerpo encargarse de su hermana mayor.

Lincoln no tuvo que hacer nada, leni quien ya no pudo contenerse se lanzo sobre lincoln ambos cayendo a la cama.

Mientras que leni estaba sobre el, lentamente se saco el pijama dejando al aire sus enormes pechos, aquellos que lori envidiaba ya que ella había sacado el trasero de su madre cosa que odiaba.

leni con una mano se saca sus lentes de sol, los deja caer al piso junto con la parte superior de su pijama, Al verla el cuerpo de lincoln comenzó a reaccionar por su propia cuenta, mientras que su mente luchaba por negar que se estaba excitando con su hermana pero luego de haber llegado tan lejos con luna y su madre... en ves de negar lo lincoln no encontró nada mejor que cerrar sus ojos para imaginar el rostro de ronnie anne.

Para sorpresa de lincoln esto dio resultado, fue leve, pero por un instante logro verla, eso fue suficiente para que aliviara un poco el dolor en su pecho.

Leni al ver que lincoln tenia los ojos cerrados se molesto un poco, entonces tomo ambas manos de lincoln y las puso en sus senos. mientras las apretaba leni movía lentamente su cadera contra el miembro erecto de lincoln.

Lincoln lucha por mantener los ojos cerrados y mantener la imagen de ronnie anne pero el peli blanco los abre de golpe al sentir como leni con su mano comienza a bajar el pijama de lincoln.

En ese momento el peli blanco vio la realidad frente a sus ojos, su hermana mayor... quien pensaba era la mas inocente de las demás... sosteniendo su pene con ambas manos mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. ella al ver a lincoln a los ojos le dice.

leni: linky, wow... nunca antes lo vi tan grande... es increíble... ya entiendo por que mamá estaba tan feliz esa noche...

lincoln no pronuncio palabra alguna, solo pensaba que leni comenzaba a dar mas miedo que luna y su madre, sus ojos eran como cuando su padre le regalo aquel vestido tan caro. lincoln miro hacia el techo justo en el momento en que leni comenzó a chupar su miembro.

En el silencio del cuarto se puede oír los ruidos de leni tratando de tragar una y otra ves, lincoln a diferencia de las otras veces ya estaba preparado y lograba durar, comparada con luna o su madre... a leni le faltaba un poco de técnica.

Al cabo de 15 minutos leni se detiene y con una sonrisa lleva una mano a su mandíbula mientras le dice a lincoln que ya se había cansado de chuparlo, y que era increíble que no se corriera, su novio no aguantaba ni 3 minutos.

Lincoln por primera ves en la noche hablo, y le respondió a leni.

lincoln: ¿te diviertes? yo aun no.

Aquellas palabras de provocadoras buscaban apresurar las cosas, lincoln también estaba a punto de llegar a su limite. pero la respuesta de leni ante la provocación no era como lincoln esperaba... el rostro de leni se volvió triste... estando al borde de las lagrimas.

Aquel rostro descoloco a lincoln quien rápidamente se acerco a leni y le pregunto que le había ocurrido, a lo que ella le respondió.

leni: e-es que... soy una tonta... no se tanto sobre esto como mamá, pero lo intento... enserio.

Leni inconscientemente comenzó a elevar la voz, lincoln suspira resignado a que debía pedirle disculpas, antes que leni comenzara a hablar mas fuerte lincoln repentinamente le da un beso en la mejilla.

La rubia se sonroja ante aquel gesto de su hermano, lincoln agrega.

lincoln: perdón... pero estaba mintiendo. la verdad es que me sentí muy bien y no quería que pensaras que soy débil o algo así...

leni: ¿e-enserio?

lincoln: si... yo nunca te mentiría ¿sabes? después de todo eres mi hermana.

Los ojos de leni comienzan a brillar nuevamente, lincoln suspira de alivio pero sin previo aviso leni lo besa con mucha pasión, empujando al peli blanco contra la cama esta se pone sobre el y dirige el pene de lincoln a la entrada de su vagina.

Leni se deja caer lentamente mientras siente como su interior comienza a expandirse a la ves que lincoln se abre paso hasta llegar a la parte mas profunda de su ser. un lugar que nadie había alcanzado que provoco cosquilleos en todo el cuerpo de leni.

Leni una ves tomo por completo a lincoln se quedo inmóvil durante unos segundos lincoln quien ya no podía aguantar la enorme presión que sentía comenzó a empujar sus caderas con fuerza hacia arriba.

Leni asustada le pide a lincoln que la sostenga, ambos se toman de las manos mientras leni comienza a moverse al ritmo de lincoln, al cabo de unos minutos lincoln ya no podía aguantar mas entonces intenta sacarlo para venirse afuera pero leni estaba muy metida en eso, por primera ves en su vida estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo durante el sexo. y presionando con fuerza a lincoln le dejo en claro que nada iba a arruinar el momento.

lincoln hizo un movimiento para tratar de librarse pero en el ultimo golpe dejo salir todo dentro de leni quien se dejo caer por completo sobre lincoln mientras su interior palpitaba como loco.

leni cayo hacia atrás y apoyándose de las piernas de lincoln dejo salir por fin a lincoln, este levanto la mirada y frente a el leni estaba con ambas piernas abiertas a la ves que lentamente el semen comenzaba a salir fuera.

lincoln suspiro una ultima ves antes que leni se recostara a su lado con una enorme sonrisa, su cabello era un desastre, ambos cubiertos de sudor respiraban pesadamente tratando de recuperar el aliento.

leni comenzó a acariciar el pecho de lincoln, ella le decía.

leni: tu pecho es muy amplio... y fuerte. nunca lo note hasta ahora.

lincoln: tu... jeje... nunca pensé que escucharía eso de ti... mucho menos luego de hacerlo... dios. que tonto se oye eso.

lincoln lleva una mano a su cabeza y empujando su cabello hacia atrás se limpia el sudor de su frente.

lincoln: Mamá... luna y ahora tu. después de todo... no soy tan fuerte como para soportar esto.

leni: linky? ¿que ocurre? ¿por que... estas llorando?

lincoln nota las lagrimas caer por su rostro, este con la voz temblorosa le dice a leni.

lincoln: yo... diablos... no se que me pasa... odio esta situación. odio sentirme así...

El peli blanco se mueve y se sienta a un costado de la cama con leni tras el. leni intenta tocarlo pero este la detiene al decirle.

lincoln: odio... odio sentirme como su juguete... tu, luna y mamá. lo único que quieren es mi... cosa. ¿no soy el único que tiene uno sabes? pero mamá y luna dicen que soy único... realmente no entiendo a que se refieren. yo... las odio. si papá... dios... si papá me viera en este momento seguramente estaría muy decepcionado de mi. lo siento... lo siento mucho.

Lincoln comienza a llorar, nuevamente la angustia se apodera de el, leni se sienta a su lado y lo abraza fuertemente. lincoln al sentir el calor de leni la sujeta mientras intenta que las lagrimas se detengan a la ves que escucha como leni comienza a tararear una canción.

Lincoln de alguna manera logra calmarse, leni entonces al terminar le dice.

leni: cuando mamá esperaba a lucy en el hospital, no parabas de llorar... con las chicas intentamos de todo pero no había caso, papá quien iba y venia del hospital de escucho llorar, el comenzó a cantar esta canción junto con un baile horrible. a pesar de lo que pensamos eso logro calmarte y hacerte reír... yo...

lincoln: ...leni...

leni: yo... también extraño a papá... luego que falleció, repentinamente tuve un miedo terrible de perderte a ti. no se como explicarlo... pero sentía que en cualquier momento podrías desaparecer como papá.

lincoln: pero... tu crees que no soy tu verdadero hermano ¿verdad?

leni: me gustaría creerlo... así no me sentiría tan culpable luego de que lo hiciéramos... pero a diferencia de lo que piensas, yo no te veo como un juguete o algo así. y estoy segura que mamá y luna tampoco.

lincoln: pero... ¿por que yo?

leni: eso es obvio, por que no hay otro como tu en todo el mundo.

Ambos se miran el uno al otro, mientras leni se viste y se despide de lincoln para volver a su habitación. lincoln quedo solo en su cuarto. como si todo se hubiera tratado de un sueño. lincoln se recostó en su cama y cerrando los ojos pudo sentir el aroma de leni envolviendo su cuerpo.

Lincoln desde el fondo del abismo logro encontrar un pequeño rayo de luz en el cielo. algo dentro de el había cambiado. pero no de forma negativa... poco a poco se estaba adaptando al nuevo significado de amor que sentían hacia el.

21- La luz tragada por la oscuridad...

Lincoln narra.

"Al día siguiente desperté muy tarde alrededor de las 11 de la mañana. como era domingo simplemente me quede recostado, mientras miraba el techo recordaba lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior... se siente lejano... como si de un sueño se hubiera tratado, aunque estoy consiente que nuevamente fui "utilizado" extrañamente no siento ningún tipo de remordimiento... esto ya se había vuelto "común". cuando estoy a punto de levantarme puedo escuchar como discutían tras la puerta de mi habitación... entonces la puerta se abre de golpe mientras mamá entra con luna la cual la sujetaba del cabello. sin entender que pasaba la lanzo sobre la cama y cerro la puerta... ¿las cosas nuevamente se habían complicado?"

Rita entra al cuarto de lincoln mientras le tira del cabello a luna, esta muy furiosa la lanza a la cama de lincoln mientras cierra la puerta, el peli blanco no entendía que estaba pasando, pero luna asustada de su madre busca esconderte tras de lincoln. mientras le dice.

luna: hermano! mamá esta siendo muy injusta... dile que se aleje de mi!

Lincoln: ¿que? ¿de que hablas?

En ese momento rita toma aire profundamente, al recuperar la calma apunta a ambos con una miraba penetrante y seria.

rita: lincoln... luna... no soy quien para decir que no tengan sexo... pero maldita sea al menos usen condón! son demasiado jóvenes para tener un bebé.

luna: Al diablo! solo estas celosa, ya que lincoln aun no lo hace por tu...

rita: no lo digas! una palabra mas y te castigo hasta que cumplas 40! ahora aléjate de lincoln que vas a venir conmigo!

luna: ¿ir contigo? ¿a donde?

rita: al ginecólogo, tenemos una hora para llegar a la clínica!

luna: de ninguna manera!

La discusión termina con rita amenazando a luna con vender todos sus instrumentos para comprar pañales si no quiere ir. luna acepta de mala gana, rita le dice que tiene 10 minutos para que se alistara, en ese momento que se quedo a solas con lincoln ambos se miraban de manera incomoda.

rita se sienta a su lado mientras le dice a lincoln.

rita: tu también cariño... tal vez mañana vaya a comprar condones... promete que no importa que diga luna... vas a usarlo ¿entiendes?

lincoln: si... lo siento...

rita: bien! ahora cambiando de tema... ¿por que con luna lo hiciste y no conmigo?

Lincoln sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda... al mirar a su madre logro sentir de alguna manera lo enfadada que estaba. pero acto seguido puso una sonrisa acompañado de un comentario.

rita: bueno... supongo que ahora no es problema que lo hagamos ¿verdad? aunque no lo creas... ya he aguantado suficiente.

RIta empuja a lincoln a la cama mientras lo queda mirando fijamente. lincoln esta ves algo mas tranquilo desvió la mirada algo sonrojado por lo que iba a decir.

lincoln: e...entonces ¿que hay de los condones?

rita: *sonríe* no los necesitamos, a diferencia de esa niña yo tomo la píldora, así que no hay problema.

Las cosas estaban por subir de tono cuando se escucha a luna gritarle que ya estaba lista. rita se pone de pie y se despide de lincoln con un suave beso. al salir de la habitación lincoln pone una mano en su pecho. su corazón latía a mil por hora.

Luego de un rato.

Lincoln estaba en la cocina tomando desayuno mientras las chicas iban saliendo una por una, lincoln se sorprende de ver a leni con un vestido precioso. Algo en lincoln reacciono y recordando aquello que su madre le había dicho... se dio cuenta que con leni también se había venido dentro de ella... se paro de la mesa y se fue hasta donde ella, la cual estaba parada frente a la puerta hablando por celular. cuando el peli blanco escucha.

leni: hola! amor! si ya estoy lista para nuestra cita! no vas creer el hermoso vestido que hice. jeje bien nos vemos donde siempre. okii! nos vemos bebé!

leni cuelga y al instante comienza a sacar selfies y las publica en instagram. Lincoln quien se encontraba tras ella no pudo salir y decir nada...

En ese momento un sentimiento de rabia se apoderaba de el... el momento que pasaron ayer en la noche en la cual ambos se conectaron en cuerpo y alma no ¿significaba nada para leni? lincoln era consciente de la realidad pero aun así no quería oír esas palabras... no luego de que la noche anterior ahogara sus gritos en su almohada, las veces que le susurro al oído lo mucho que lo amaba despertaron en lincoln unos celos que nunca antes había sentido.

lincoln estaba tratando de descifrar que era lo que realmente sentía cuando leni logra verlo. ella como siempre se acerca con una sonrisa hasta el y le dice.

leni hola linky! no sabia que estabas aquí. ¿que estabas haciendo? espera! antes que respondas dime ¿te gusta mi nuevo vestido? no es lindo.

Mientras leni seguía hablando lincoln miraba su sonrisa... esa sonrisa la cual le muestra a su novio en su cita... y la misma sonrisa que hizo anoche luego de ser llevada al orgasmo por su hermano menor.

lincoln al saber eso aprieta su puño con furia mientras le devuelve una sonrisa a leni.

lincoln: si, te ves genial! de seguro tu novio estará muy feliz de verte.

leni: ¿de verdad lo crees? jeje eso me hace muy feliz.

Lincoln no entiende que diablos esta haciendo... ¿que es esta conversación? el peli blanco se voltea para alejarse de leni pero esta repentinamente lo sujeta del hombro.

El peli blanco voltea levemente cuando leni mirando a los alrededores le dice.

leni: *susurrando* tal vez cuando vuelva... podrías ayudarme de nuevo ¿si linky?

lincoln sintió como la sangre se le fue a los pies y un frió se apodero de el... realmente no sabia que diablos pasaba por la cabeza de su hermana... pero simplemente no podía aceptarlo... no era posible que no sintiera al menos algo de culpa por engañar a su novio... o culpa por recurrir a su hermano cada ves que quiera hacerlo. lincoln entonces recibe un mensaje a su celular.

lincoln se voltea y ve un mensaje de clyde el cual decía que lo invita a su casa ya que sus padres le habían comprado un nuevo y genial vídeo juego... leni entonces le dice.

leni: ¿que ocurre linky? ¿por que guardaste de pronto el celular?

lincoln: buen eso solo cly...

lincoln entonces piensa que esa puede ser su oportunidad par hacerle ver que no solo esperaría en casa hasta que ella llegara... entonces le dijo

leni: es... Stephanie... una chica con la que salí hace unos días... al parecer quieres que nos veamos ahora mismo.

Lincoln se adelanta a leni y camina hasta la puerta, leni sin embargo le insiste a lincoln.

leni: ¿entonces no vas a ayudarme cuando vuelva?

lincoln: lo siento leni. estaré muy cansado cuando vuelva... y ahora pasare mas tiempo fuera de casa... tal ves en otra ocasión ¿si? nos vemos leni.

leni: e-espera!

lincoln cierra la puerta y comienza a correr a toda velocidad hacia donde clyde con una sonrisa, y aunque fue una mentira descarada pudo sentir algo de justicia a su orgullo como hombre.

Mientras tanto leni se queda de pie frente a la puerta en total silencio... por primera ves sentía esa presión en su pecho. como su corazón se comprimía al recordar las palabras de lincoln. su celular comenzó a sonar... su novio le llamaba pero ella no le contesto... solo dejo que sonara mientras su cuerpo se inunda de tristeza junto a una sonrisa caída.

Lori la cual estaba en su habitación terminando de ayudar a leni con su peinado baja para poder ir a su cita con bobby. pensando de leni se había ido a su cita va por algo para comer antes de salir cuando de pronto escucha un ruido extraño... era el ruido de un teléfono... se dirige hasta la fuente del ruido... el celular de leni estaba tirado en el piso mientras seguía sonando. lori se sorprende al ver a leni sentada mirando hacia la nada. esta se preocupa y corre donde ella. la sujeta del hombro y le dice.

lori: leni? ¿que paso? ¿estas bien?

leni levanta la cabeza y de sorprsa abraza a lori muy fuerte mientras le dice.

leni: linky! volviste! sabia que lo harías... yo... decidí que te esperaría aquí... sabes... yo... necesito que me ayudes ahora mismo... ¿vas a hacerlo linky? como la otra noche... eh? linky?

Lori quien estaba petrificada al oír lo que su hermana decía... no entendía sobre que hablaba exactamente. pero de manera espontanea pensó lo peor... aparto a leni y le dio una gran cachetada la cual hizo que abriera los ojos. esta se sorprende de ver a lori frente a ella.

leni: ¿L-Lori?

lori: ahora me vas a decir exactamente que hiciste con lincoln la otra noche... y espero que no me mientas ¿escuchaste?

22- La mentira que se volvió real.

Mienbras las cosas se complicaban en la casa loud, lincoln caminaba con la frente en alto hacia la casa de clyde. ya que de alguna forma le dijo a su hermana que el también puede seguir adelante como si nada hubiera pasado... pero aquella idea se va apagando a medida que comienza a pensar en lo jodida de su situación.

Lincoln cruzo la calle y mientras caminaba mirando el piso repentinamente algo llamo su atención, levanto la mirada y se detuvo de golpe... sus ojos se abrieron incrédulos de lo que estaban viendo.

frente a el estaba ronnie anne... la cual también se queda mirando asombrada a lincoln, pero ella no iba sola... caminaba de la mano junto a su actual pareja, la cual queda mirando a lincoln.

Para ambos parecía que el tiempo comenzaba a pasar mas lento, a medida que se iban acercando el uno al otro, llegado el momento lincoln se detiene y mirando a ronnie anne piensa rápidamente que decir.

"¿hola, como estas?" "a pasado un tiempo verdad... no sabia que ya tenias novio""que conciencia encontrarte por aquí..."

Miles de fraces pasaban por la mente de lincoln, cuando vio que ambos ya estaban frente de el intenta decir lo primero que le viene a la mente cuando...

Ambos pasan de largo por su costado, sin decir palabra alguna... lo único que notar lincoln fue como ronnie anne volteo hacia la calle ignorándolo por completo.

El peli blanco se quedo de pie unos segundos... quería voltear pero algo en su interior le decía que no lo hiciera. ¿orgullo? ¿amor propio? de cualquier manera se aferro a esa sensación. lincoln camina lentamente mientras en su mente la tristeza lo inundaban profundamente.

"Ambos cruzamos miradas... y aunque pasaras a mi lado me negaste... negaste nuestro pasado como una mancha en tu vida. no se por que lo hiciste... aun que el momento hubiera sido incomodo y muy tenso... ¿no crees que me lo debías?"

El corazón de lincoln se fue hundiendo en la melancolía quien recordando los poemas sin sentido de lucy, comienza a narrar su dolor.

" Me dolió verte tan feliz a su lado... tomados de la mano frente a todo el mundo. sin embargo conmigo escondiste lo nuestro de todo el mundo. No se si fue la inmadurez de aquellos tiempos... pero aun que me negaras sabia que en el fondo estábamos conectados. mi vida ahora mismo no tiene forma ni sentido... no estoy al mando de este barco que es mi vida. lo único que me mantenía firme era tu recuerdo... y de como debería ser mi felicidad. sin embargo hoy como un naufrago me quedo a la deriva... ahogándome lentamente en la oscuridad"

Lincoln llego a la casa de clyde, luego de tocar la puerta un par de veces su mejor amigo lo invita a pasar, al ver el rostro pálido y triste de lincoln, le pregunta.

clyde: amigo... ¿estas bien?

lincoln: si... solo estaba pensando... no te preocupes.

clyde: bien... pero si algo te ocurre puedes contármelo.

lincoln: (lo siento clyde... mis problemas van mas haya de cualquier psicólogo, o consejo que puedas darme...) claro amigo... entonces ¿donde esta ese nuevo juego?

clyde: en mi cuarto, pero por que no te adelantas iré por algo de beber.

clyde se aleja soltando una pequeña risa, lincoln no le dio importancia y subió hasta el cuarto de clyde.

clyde miraba escondido como subía las escaleras, mientras le dice a quien estaba tras el.

clyde: bien! ya todo va según lo planeado!

El peli blanco entro al cuarto de clyde, sus ojos se quedan fijos en aquello que estaba dentro. La persona en su interior lo mira con una sonrisa mientras se pone de pie para ir donde lincoln.

"Lo siento...no quería verte de esta forma... pero nunca me llamaste lincoln"

El peli blanco mira de pies a cabeza a la chica frente a el... tenia puesto un vestido blanco muy lindo muy femenina, en su pelo tenia puesta una pequeña flor. lincoln sabia quien era pero su mente no podía compararla con la chica que conoció en aquella reunión.

lincoln tartamudeando dice.

lincoln: ¿S-Stephanie?

23- consuelo en tus brazos

Ambos se quedan mirando fijamente cuando detrás de lincoln aparece clyde junto a la chica de la reunión. quien aparentemente estaban comenzando a salir.

clyde le dice a lincoln como su novia le había dicho lo interesada que estaba su amiga en lincoln y organizan este tipo de reunión.

Lincoln suspira al entender la situación, acto seguido clyde y su novia se retiran para que puedan hablar a solas.

La puerta se cierra dejando un silencio entre ambos, lincoln entonces camino hasta la cama y se sentó en una esquina , Stephanie hizo lo mismo.

Entonces lincoln comienza diciendo.

lincoln: lo siento... no te llame por que pensé que solo seria algo de una sola ves... digo... me dijiste que no me enamorara de ti.. ¿verdad?

stephanie: claro. yo también tenia eso en mente, solo divertirme un poco... pero extrañamente miraba mi celular esperando tu llamada... ¿soy extraña verdad?

lincoln: no, te entiendo... aun que ahora luces diferente de la ultima ves... luces...

stephanie: ¿mas femenina?

lincoln: si, te ves muy linda.

Ante estas ultimas palabras ambos se quedan nuevamente en silencio, lincoln estaba por decir algo cuando ella lo interrumpe.

stephanie: dime... has podido olvidar a esa chica...

lincoln al escuchar eso siente un escalofrió en su cuerpo, y la imagen de ronnie anne de la mano con aquel chico se estampo en su mente.

lincoln: yo... digo... pensé que lo había logrado... pero...

El peli blanco baja la mirada tratando de ocultar como sus ojos lentamente se llenaban de lagrimas... lagrimas que delataban el dolor de su corazón.

lincoln: lo siento... no quiero tener este tipo de charla. no quiero arruinar el momento.

De forma inesperada stephanie se acerca rápidamente a lincoln, este recordó como la ultima ves ella se monto sobre el. ya preparado para lo que posiblemente estaba por pasar solo le hizo ver lo similar que era con sus hermanas y su madre... pero.

Stephanie solo se puso a su lado y lo abrazo fuertemente, mientras comenzaba a acariciar su cabello.

lincoln estaba desconcertado, sin saber que hacer o decir simplemente se quedo en silencio mientras comenzó a llorar en su hombro dejando salir toda su rabia y pena retenida, lo de ronnie anne, lo anormal de su familia. el tener que cargar con todo. esos sentimientos los dejo salir.

Lincoln luego de sacar esa pena en su pecho, le pregunta a stephanie.

lincoln: ¿por que? ¿por que llegas a este punto por mi? recuerdo que dijiste que aun no podías olvidar a tu ex...

stephanie: no lo se... al verte así me recordó a mi misma... yo se lo difícil que es dejar todo atrás... sientes que nunca estarás completo de nuevo.

lincoln: si...

stephanie: por eso lincoln...

stephanie se pone cara a cara con lincoln y sujetando su rostro dice.

stephanie; no mires atrás... estoy a tu lado... incluso si cierras los ojos, yo estoy aquí... juntos encontraremos de dejar atrás el pasado, por eso quédate conmigo... todo tu dolor y pena termina aquí, en mis brazos.

Lincoln al escuchar eso siente como su pecho se llena de alegría, ella podía ser la salida a su situación. pero...

lincoln se aparta de ella y se pone de pie, este muy nervioso decide que lo mejor es contarle la verdad.

lincoln: lo siento... yo... no puedo estar contigo, tu aun no conoces la verdad de mis problemas... esto ni siquiera clyde lo sabe... si te digo esto es posible que salgas por esa puerta y nunca mas me vuelvas a ver... ¿estas preparada?

Mientras lincoln estaba por contar la verdad, en la casa loud se había armado un escándalo muy grande.

24- La muerte rubia

Las personas que pasan frente a la casa loud se quedan de pie escuchando el ruido que se produce dentro de esta. sillas cayendo, gritos y muchos golpes.

Dentro lori quien esta de pie a la habitación de lincoln apoyada en la puerta tratando de recuperar lentamente el aliento. nuevamente comienza a golpear la puerta.

lori: l...leni! no puedes seguir huyendo por siempre.! abre de una ves y dime que fue lo que paso! abre!

lori seguía golpeando la puerta mientras leni igual de cansada se recuesta sobre la cama de lincoln y abraza su almohada, tratando de buscar refugio en el... leni se conoce bien... luego de ser atrapada por su hermana sabia que era cuestión de tiempo para que hablara, así que decidió correr.

Lori se detiene por un momento, su celular estaba sonando. Bobby estaba llamando... pero lori simplemente le colgó. ella estaba preocupada por leni... extrañamente eso le recordó algo de su pasado.

Lori quien al igual que su hermana no podía disfrutar con plenitud del acto sexual con su pareja bobby. eso se hacia mas evidente en las conversaciones que tenían sus amigas acerca de como llegaban al orgasmo con sus novios. En su momento de confusión ella hablo con su madre la cual le dijo muy seriamente.

"El amor es lo mas fuerte que existe, si amas a tu pareja y ella te ama a ti, no necesitas nada mas"

Tales palabras ayudaron a lori en su relación, quien poco a poco logro mejorar en ese aspecto de su vida sexual. Ella se preocupa por que también vivió momentos de confusión que casi la llevan a cometer locuras con tal de aliviar su deseo. De alguna manera entendía a leni, pero al pensar en lincoln... una ira enorme se apodera de ella. recordando como ayudaba a cambiar su pañal... su primer diente... cuando aprendió a caminar, su primer día de escuela, su primer amigo... y su primera desilusión amorosa... Todos los recuerdos de su querido hermano eran manchados de manera asquerosa e inmoral con la imagen de el teniendo sexo con leni.

Gracias a esa imagen su furia creció enormemente y comenzó a golpear con mas fuerza que antes.

leni se tapaba los oídos a la ves que rogaba para que lincoln llegara y la salvara. cuando de pronto lori dice.

lori: leni! si no respondes llamare a mamá! y tendrás que explicarle a ella también!

leni: ¿mamá? ella no hará nada... adelante...

lori se sorprende que no le tenga miedo a un castigo de su madre, eso no hizo mas que materializar sus peores preocupaciones. entonces traga saliva y decide preguntarlo directamente, pero al decir solo una palabra sentía un malestar en su estomago de solo pensarlo.

lori: tu... TU... Y LINCOLN LO HICIE-

Antes que pudiera terminar de hablar se escucha un grito que provenía del primer piso, lori se asoma por la escalera y ve hacia la puerta como su madre y luna habían vuelto. rita molesta mira como la casa estaba hecha un desastre.

lori: ¿mamá.? leni! mamá esta aquí, si no sales ahora mismo solo tendrás mas problemas!

RIta y luna suben al oír los gritos de lori. ambas le preguntan que estaba ocurriendo, a lo que lori se queda en silencio unos segundos. cuando de pronto muy seria voltea y le dice a su madre.

lori: leni... ella... ella le presto mi vestido a una de sus amigas sin pedírmelo, nos pusimos a pelear y ahora se encerró en el cuarto de lincoln... eso es todo.

Antes que rita o luna pudieran decir una palabra, lori se dio media vuelta y se fue, bajo las escaleras tomo su bolso y con las llaves se subió al auto y se fue.

Rita y luna se quedan mirando entre ellas frente a la habitación de lincoln, cuando la puerta se abre y leni aparece ante ambas con lagrimas cayendo por su rostro. ella abraza a rita mientras llora en su hombro.

25- Incendio fuera de control...

Las horas fueron pasando... ya estaba cayendo la noche cuando lincoln sale de casa de clyde. las chicas se alejan luego de despedirse, stephanie voltea a ver a lincoln pero rápidamente vuelve a desviar la mirada.

clyde: amigo estuvieron hablando por mucho tiempo... ¿acaso paso algo?

lincoln: no, solo lo que me temía... no creo que vuelva a verla después de todo.

clyde: ¿acaso es por ronnie anne?

lincoln: no amigo mio, es solo que... vivimos en mundos diferentes eso es todo. gracias por invitarme realmente me ayudo

clyde: bueno... esperaba que con ella volvieras a ya sabes... ser tu mismo pero supongo que cuando amas a alguien de verdad cuesta olvidar... a pesar de todo aun sigo pensando en lori...

lincoln: vamos clyde... tienes una buena novia. nos vemos otro día clyde.

clyde: claro. adiós lincoln.

El peli blanco comenzó a caminar mientras recordaba su conversación con stephanie... luego de contarle lo ocurrido ella simplemente no pudo aceptarlo. aquella mirada de asco que tenia al verlo se quedo grabada en su mente. lincoln levanta la mirada hacia el cielo que estaba oscureciendo.

Camino mientras su mente trataba de razonar, no culpaba a stephanie... ya que oír aquello ahuyentaría a cualquiera. lo que mas le molesto fue el hecho de saber que siempre estaría solo si seguía en ese camino. clyde... sus amigos... sus hermanas menores. ¿también se alejarían de el al saber la verdad?.

Lincoln se detiene a la salida de una tienda, repentinamente quiere algo para beber pero luego de revisar sus bolsillos no encontró ni un peso. el peliblanco suspiro y se sentó en una banca frente a la tienda, mientras miraba hacia la calle siente como la angustia se apodera de su cuerpo. stephanie pudo ser su salida de aquel sufrimiento, pero al decirle la verdad arruino su única esperanza.

Lincoln golpea un costado de la banca mientras se lamenta profundamente haber dicho la verdad.

"Nunca digas que amas a una persona sin antes conocer su peor lado. todos pueden amar una puesta de sol y la alegría pero solo algunos pueden amar el caos y la tormenta"

En ese momento la oscuridad consumía lentamente su alma, cuando siente un frió en su frente. lincoln levanta la mirada y ve una lata de coca-cola, el peli blanco abre los ojos mientras su cuerpo comienza a temblar. no tarda en reconocer a aquella chica.

Ella le entrega la lata a lincoln y luego se sienta a su lado, lincoln creía que se trataba de algún sueño... stephanie estaba a su lado. al parecer había corrido para poder alcanzar a lincoln.

lincoln: stephanie... pensé que tu... digo... no creí que volvería a verte.

stephanie: disculpa... simplemente me costo asimilar todo lo que te ocurre... realmente me repugna de solo pensarlo. la piel se me pone de gallina.

lincoln: te lo dije... todo esto no tiene remedio... no quiero arrastrarte a este problema.

stephanie: lo sé... por eso me contaste la verdad.

lincoln: yo... aunque pida que te vayas. realmente no quiero perderte. al verte... realmente siento que no te mereces sufrir por un idiota como yo.

stephanie golpea en el hombro a lincoln. y luego lo abraza.

"Eres como un incendio que quema todo lo que te rodea, yo soy mas bien como una pirómana la cual quedo cautivada por el fuego que te envuelve. no tengo miedo de salir quemada, mi mas grande miedo es que cuando te vayas apagando hasta que solo seas cenizas me quede sola. en la oscuridad"

Ambos se quedan de esa forma por un rato sin embargo a unos cuantos metro de ellos... lori quien luego de dar vueltas sin rumbo decidió estacionarse a un costado de la calle para ir a la tienda por algo para comer cuando a lo lejos vio como lincoln se encontraba con aquella chica.

Lori era testigo de como su hermanito estaba viviendo realmente lo que era el amor verdadero, con una sonrisa recordó aquellos momentos junto a bobby. pensó. "si tan solo leni pudiera sentir lo que es estar enamorada de verdad."

lori sin embargo sintió que debía hablar con lincoln acerca de leni, asi que espero pacientemente hasta que lincoln se fuera a casa, para aparecer de forma casual. y preguntarle directamente si leni... cruzo la linea con el.

mientras en la casa loud... las cosas no podían estar peor.

26- lori ¿aliada o enemiga?

lincoln se despide de stephanie luego de hablar con ella, ambos acuerdan que lo mejor era empezar a salir. mientras lincoln camina recuerda las palabras de stephanie.

\- "por ahora solo te recomiendo que hagas lo que te pidan, no te preocupes por mi, estoy segura que pronto las cosas cambiaran"

lincoln no podia creer que ella pudiera ser tan considerada o muy tolerante ante aquel problema. ¿es esto de lo que es capas el amor? se preguntaba cuando escucha el ruido de una bocina. lincoln voltea y ve a lori a un costado de la calle. esta lo llamaba... lincoln simplemente fue donde ella pero esta ves manteniendo su guardia.

\- hola lori. no sabia que estabas por aquí... ¿una cita con bobby?

\- no... literalmente eso hubiera sido lo ideal... ven sube vamos a casa.

\- emm ok..

Ambos iban en el auto cuando lori se detiene en una luz roja a unas cuadras de llegar, lori entonces le pregunta a lincoln.

\- sabes... hoy leni dijo algo que me pareció extraño... algo como que necesitaba tu ayuda como la noche anterior... ¿en que la ayudaste lincoln?

lincoln se congelo por un momento, a la ves que nota como su sudor cae por su frente, mira lentamente a lori quien tenia los ojos fijos en el. lincoln sabia que estaba en problemas.

\- eh? leni... no lo se... ¿estas segura que dijo algo así?

\- si... cuando le pregunte que había ocurrido corrió y se encerró en tu habitación.

\- bueno tu sabes como el leni... tal ves solo se confundió... jeje... mira la luz ya esta verde.

\- hmm ya veo... si tal ves exagere las cosas... por un momento pensé que tu y ella... nada olvídalo vamos a casa.

\- si... como vas a pensar que algo paso entre nosotros... digo es mi hermana... no la ayude con nada relacionado a eso.

Lori no mira a lincoln y conduce hasta llegar frente a la casa, lincoln se quita el cinturón para abrir la puerta cuando lori lo sujeta de la camisa y lo empuja en el asiento.

\- ¿Q-Que pasa lori?

\- Yo nunca mencione nada sobre algo sexual entre ustedes... tu simplemente lo dijiste. ¿pensaste que podían engañarme? literalmente los conozco como la palma de mi mano, y ambos son terribles para ocultar la verdad bajo presión.

\- lori... yo te juro que no es lo que piensas... nosotros, digo leni solo...

De manera inesperada lori le da una bofetada a lincoln, luego le dice.

\- ¿esta bien para ti salir con tu nueva novia luego de tener sexo con tu hermana? nunca creí que luego que papá muriera estas cosas iban a pasar... estoy muy decepcionada de ambos.

lincoln luego de ese golpe siente como la ira iba subiendo hasta que estallo.

\- tu... ¿que sabes de esto? ¿piensas que yo soy el villano aqui? no tienes ni idea... no entiendes ni una mierda de lo que pasa en esta maldita casa.

\- ¿ENTONCES DIME QUE OCURRE? ? DAME UNA EXCUSA LO QUE SEA PARA NO DARTE UNA PALIZA.

\- ¡La verdad es que...! leni y yo... yo... digo... todo comenzó luego de que papá falleciera...

Lincoln siguió contándole a lori lo que había ocurrido pero de manera muy inteligente omitió gran parte de lo ocurrido. lori sorprendida casi en estado de shock dice.

\- entonces... mamá quiere que la ayudes con "eso" y leni esta curiosa. ¿eso quieres decir?

\- si... mamá y leni al parecer no pueden retener su "deseo" o algo así... sabes la e pasado muy mal... y lo peor de todo es que no entiendo por que tuve que ser yo...

\- esto es literalmente peor de lo que había imaginado... nunca pensé que mamá llegaría tan lejos. creía... que esta maldita maldición había desaparecido.

\- si.. espera. ¿que? ¿acaso ya sabias que mamá era así?

\- soy la única que llego a ver su lado mas oscuro... tiempo después yo misma comencé a actuar extraña, era como si mi cuerpo tuviera vida propia... pero entonces ella me dijo que debia tener a alguien a quien amara... mas que cualquiera cosa y todo saldría bien. y así fue...

\- ¿entonces por que no solo consigue a alguien mas? soy su hijo... y leni probablemente solo se deje llevar.

\- bueno tal ves con la muerte de papá ambas se apegaron mas a ti... ya que siempre tienes la solución a nuestros problemas y nos ayudas siempre... no estoy tratando de justificar lo que hacen... solo digo que esa puede ser la razón.

\- entonces... ¿seguiremos como si nada hubiera pasado?

\- ¡claro que no! iré ahora mismo y hablare con mamá. no dejare que algo asi vuelva a ocurrir.

\- ¿enserio?¿pero que hay de las demás? ellas no deberían saber sobre esto...

\- si siguen con esa relación lo sabrán de todos modos. así que voy a frenar esto de golpe.

\- P-Pero!

\- VAMOS!

lori entra a la casa muy molesta y dispuesta a armar un escándalo si era necesario, lincoln fue tras ella preocupado que las cosas fueran a empeorar. en el primer piso no había nadie... extrañamente no se encontraban ninguna de las hermanas. cuando se escucha en la cocina el ruido de una conversación.

lori se llevo del brazo a lincoln hasta la cocina al entrar vieron a rita y leni las cuales estaban teniendo una aparente pelea. ambas se quedan congeladas al ver a lori.

las cosas estaban por empeorar y la vida de lincoln estaba por sufrir un giro muy importante...

27- Una luz de esperanza...

lori se pone frente a su madre y leni, lincoln a su lado nota como leni tenia los ojos rojos como si hace poco hubiera terminado de llorar. lori también lo nota pero primero tenia que asegurarse que la conversación que iban a tener no iba a ser interrumpida.

\- ¿donde están las demás? ¿están arriba?

rita le responde

\- le dije a luna que fuera con ellas a comprar a una oferta nocturna en el centro comercial.

\- ya veo... lincoln, quédate a mi lado.

Lori termina de hablar cuando de sorpresa leni se lanza sobre lincoln para abrazarlo fuertemente. lincoln trata de preguntarle que le ocurre pero leni se pone a llorar.

\- ¡n-no es justo linky! mamá quiere alejarme de ti! pero yo no quiero hacerlo. dile algo por favor!

-tranquilízate leni... yo...

lori molesta toma a leni del brazo y lo separa de lincoln, lanzando la contra su madre. y molesta les dice

\- ¿Que demonios pasa por la cabeza de ambas? acaso no ven que esto esta mal! diablos leni pensé que serias mejor que eso. y tu mamá realmente crei que tu amor por papá iba a ser mas fuerte pero apenas falleció ya buscaste a su reemplazo. y lo peor es que elegiste a tu propio hijo. literalmente ambas me dan asco.

leni comienza a llorar con mas intensidad pero se calla al ver como su madre camina hasta lori y le dice.

\- lo siento amor... se que te decepcione y también a su padre. quería hablar con tu hermana para hacerle entender que ella no tenia por que seguir el mismo camino que yo... pero se puso a llorar de solo pensar que la iba a separar de su hermano.

\- y una mierda! por que tu tienes que seguir acosando a lincoln! ve afuera y elige al hombre que quieras! ¿no ves que esto lastima a lincoln... a la familia?

\- LO SE! YA LO SE! pero... no puedo... simplemente no puedo hacerlo...

En ese momento se crea un silencio en el ambiente, lori y leni tenían tanto que decir pero al ver a su madre sufriendo las palabras se atoraban en su garganta. pero entonces lincoln dio un paso al frente y dijo.

\- yo no soy papá... no puedo tomar su lugar y ocuparme de ti, leni... lo siento, pero yo tampoco puedo ser el sustituto de tu novio, las quiero a ambas como mi familia... así que olvidemos esto... ¿si?

todas se quedan mirando a lincoln, lori sonríe al ver la determinación de su hermano, rita y leni al ver la decisión de lincoln no les quedaba mas remedio que aceptar pero ante la sorpresa de todos lincoln pierde el equilibrio y se apoya contra la pared. lincoln no entendía que pasaba con su cuerpo, se sentía débil... pero un calor comenzó a subir por su cuerpo.

El peli blanco es sujetado por lori quien lo sujeta de frente, la mente de lincoln se estaba poniendo borrosa, lincoln cierra los ojos y por un momento puede ver a su padre frente a el, este lo abraza con una sonrisa y le susurra algo al oído. lincoln abre los ojos y se encontraba recostado en el sofá.

Aun desorientado mira a su alrededor, ve a su madre que sostenía su mano muy preocupada, lori y leni estaban tratando de llamar a la ambulancia cuando notan que se encontraba bien las tres se lanzan sobre lincoln y lo abrazan fuertemente. el peli blanco intenta recordar que había ocurrido.

\- yo... mi cuerpo se sentía extraño... luego vi a papá... el me dijo algo... pero no recuerdo que. luego todo se puso oscuro.

\- bueno, solo lo soñaste, literalmente nos asustaste.

\- hijo... ¿te sientes mejor? iremos al medico ahora mismo.

\- oh si... no queremos que te pase nada linky.

lincoln responde.

\- no... ahora me encuentro bien, pero si ocurre de nuevo iré al doctor. en este momento solo quiero descansar...

lincoln subió a su cuarto con ayuda de lori, ya que esta aun se mantenía alerta sobre las intenciones de ambas, lori lo dejo en su cuarto lincoln cayo dormido en ese mismo instante sin siquiera sacarse la ropa por completo.

\- bueno... supongo que esto fue mucho para el... espero que mamá y leni hayan entrado en razón... adiós lincoln...

lori sale del cuarto y cierra la puerta.

lori baja las escaleras y se encuentra a rita junto a leni en el sofá, lori se une a ellas y le pregunta.

\- ya escucharon a lincoln... el solo quiere volver a tener una familia normal.

rita mira a lori y le dice.

\- yo ya se mi respuesta y leni también... pero falta una persona.

\- ¿que? ¿de que estas hablando?

\- luna... ella también esta tras tu hermano.

.¿QUE?

28- Contra la espada y la pared

lori no esperaba que luna también estaba involucrada, nunca pensó que ella pasara por aquello también... en especial luego que se identificara a si misma como bisexual.

lori molesta mira a su madre pero esta la frena de golpe y le dice.

\- a mi no me mires joven cita, tu hermana fue la primera en tener algo con lincoln, por eso debes tener cuidado... luna no piensa igual que nosotras...

\- ¿de que hablas mamá?

\- bueno yo siento un cargo de culpa con su padre por lo de tu lincoln... ademas de mi deber de no separar a la familia es lo que me detiene de ir con el. leni bueno... ella solo se detiene por que te tiene mucho miedo. pero luna... ella... a ella no le importa nada que no sea lincoln. si no fuera por que intervine ahora mismo tendríamos a otro miembro de la familia...

\- No puede ser... ¿acaso ella quedo embarazada y la llevaste a abortar?

\- no, ¿acaso piensas que soy un demonio? la lleve al ginecólogo por la píldora del día después. un par de horas tarde y ya no había vuelta atrás.

\- no puedo creerlo... dios literalmente le voy a partir la cara cuando la vea, y lincoln también no se las va a llevar limpia, ser tan irresponsables para no pensar en las consecuencias...

Justo en ese momento entran a la casa luna y compañía con un montón de bolsas, al parecer les fue bien con aquella venta nocturna, todas se sientan en el sofá junto a las demás mientras les piden opiniones acerca de la ropa. luna mira a su madre para saber como fue su conversación con leni, pero el rostro de rita era de preocupación en ningún momento hicieron contacto visual, lo mismo con leni. luna siente el ambiente algo raro así que dice.

\- ¿e-en donde esta lincoln? le compre uno de esos comic que tanto le gustan, me senti un poco mal por que salimos sin el.

En eso lori se pone de pie y muy seria le dice.

\- lincoln esta en su cuarto, debe estar durmiendo así que esta noche no quiero nada de "visitas nocturnas" al cuarto de nadie para pedirle favores. o que les ayude con alguno de sus problemas.

Todas se quedan mirando entre si ante aquella extraña orden de lori, hace tiempo que ya no acudían a lincoln en caso de alguna emergencia o problema, sin embargo luna estaba pálida y nerviosa. Aquello sin duda era dirigido a ella. sin perder tiempo mira a su madre quien voltea en la dirección contraria evitando su mirada.

Todo parecía bastante obvio. lori ya sabia lo que ocurría... luna no entendía como pero el secreto se había expandido aun mas. ella no estaba de animo para discutir con su hermana, lo único que quería era ver a lincoln.

\- bien... creo que también me iré a dormir... rockear todo el día cansa saben?, nos vemos...

luna toma sus cosas y se aleja subiendo las escaleras, lori no podía armar un escándalo frente a las demás, ya que quería mantenerlas fuera de aquel problema. simplemente se quedo en el living mientras pensaba que mañana a primera hora iría a hablar con ella pero algo dentro de ella sabia que no podía bajar su guardia.

luna al subir al segundo piso se quedo al medio del pasillo mirando a la habitación de lincoln... entregarle aquel comic parecía la escusa correcta pero lori podría aparecer en cualquier momento. en ves de eso fue a su cuarto.

dejo las bolsas en el piso, se saco las botas y se subió a su cama, tomo su celular y le envió un mensaje a lincoln.

\- ¿estas despierto? ¿paso algo lincoln?

el mensaje fue recibido por lincoln quien estaba recostado con la luz apagada, a pesar de que lo intentaba no podía dormir... así que con su celular se mandaba mensajes con stephanie contándole lo ocurrido, ella como hasta ahora apoyando firme y de manera comprensiva a lincoln.

"ahora tal ves todo vuelva a la normalidad, no pienses demasiado en eso y mejor descansa"

aquellas ultimas palabras antes de desconectarse calmaron un poco al peli blanco pero justo después recibe el mensaje de luna.

Al leer el mensaje fue como un golpe repentino, había olvidado a luna... todo lo que vivieron paso frente a sus ojos. lincoln se sentó en la cama... ¿respondo o no? ¿le digo que lori ya lo sabe todo? ¿se enojara conmigo? aquellas preguntas llenaron su mente, cuando luna envía otro mensaje.

\- parece que lori ya lo sabe... ¿te lastimo? realmente no se que pensar ahora mismo... no se que hacer... yo... tengo miedo... ¿podemos vernos?

lincoln notaba la angustia en ella... a pesar que sabia que no era lo correcto el le dice.

\- ire al baño... dentro de 5 minutos.

Aquello fue suficiente para que luna entendiera, sin perder tiempo se baja de su cama y corre hacia el baño para esperar dentro a lincoln pero al abrir la puerta de su habitación se encontró cara a cara con lori. luna no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. lori con ambos brazos cruzados mira fríamente a luna.

\- ¿Donde vas con tanta prisa hermanita?

29- literalmente... las cosas no deberían ser así

Las cosas no estaban bien... luna se topo con lori apenas abrió la puerta, ante su pregunta luna se puso nerviosa pero respondió.

\- lori... yo... voy al baño jeje sabes tome mucho helado en el centro comercial...

luna estaba por pasar al costado de lori pero esta la sujeta del brazo.

\- antes de eso quiero hablar contigo... creo que esperar a mañana no es una opción.

\- E-Espera... lori... suéltame...

\- esto solo va a tardar un minuto.

lori tira a luna dentro de la habitación y cierra la puerta, ambas se miran a los ojos cuando lori decide ir directo al grano.

\- bien... primero que todo ya se cual es la relación que tienen con lincoln y quiero que cortes de una ves esa asquerosa forma de pensar y abras los ojos! luna tu eres una maravillosa mujer estoy segura que encontraras a una persona en un futuro.

luna baja la mirada, no podia ver a los ojos a lori por la vergüenza que sentía, mientras pensaba en lincoln, aquella ves que estuvieron juntos... simplemente se quedo en silencio mientras lori seguía hablando.

\- no cometas el mismo error que mamá... ¿que pasa si te luego encuentras a un novio que te haga sentir mejor que lincoln? ¿vas a dejarlo como si fuera un juguete? lincoln va a sufrir por tu egoísmo... ¿acaso es lo que quieres?

Las palabras de lori no llegaban a luna ya que en su mente solo podía escuchar a lincoln, "yo también te amo luna"... la imagen del rostro de lincoln cuando estaba sobre ella luego de hacer por primera ves el amor hizo que volviera en si. algo molesta por la forma en que lori le habla la interrumpe de golpe.

\- yo... nunca vi a lincoln como un juguete. NUNCA LO HICE!

lori se sorprende al escuchar a luna, quien la mira a los ojos con lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

\- lo amo... amo a lincoln mucho mas de lo que piensas hermana. lo que siento es real... nunca antes había estado mas convencida de lo que siento.

lori aprieta su puño tratando de volver a dominar la conversación.

\- Pero es tu hermano. ambos conocemos a lincoln... es posible que se quede a tu lado con tal de que no sufras... pero el no te amara de verdad. no de la misma forma que tu lo amas...

\- LO SE! Pero... ya no hay vuelta atrás en este punto, No puedo detener mis sentimientos por lincoln... no puedo volverlos atrás nunca mas.

\- diablos... y creía que mamá era la mas terca...

\- ja... no deberías creer en todo lo que dice mamá. se que ella tampoco se a dado por vencida con lincoln... tal ves solo te este usando para alejarme de el . pretendiendo ser una buena madre.

\- Eso... estas pensando mucho las cosas, desde ahora tienes prohibido ver a lincoln, hasta que cambies tu forma de pensar.

\- El es mi hermano así que no puedes prohibirme nada, espera... ¿que tal si tu también quieres a lincoln para ti misma? si... eso debe ser...

\- NO! ¿ves? estas enferma... yo jamas haría algo con lincoln! literalmente prefiero morir a tener ese tipo de relación con mi propio hermano.

\- no me importa la verdad... al final del día voy a terminar a su lado, no importa quien se interponga. ahora que ya sabes mi respuesta... voy a ir al baño.

luna sale de la habitación y se dirige a toda velocidad hacia el baño, pero al llegar a la puerta se detiene un segundo, su respiración se vuelve pesada de repente, luna ve que por un costado de la puerta se ve la luz encendida, luna traga saliva y entra al baño.

lori mientras tanto se queda de pie mirando hacia la nada, no esperaba que luna se mostrara tan firme respecto a sus sentimientos... pero algo que dijo le quedo en su mente.

" ja... no deberías creer en todo lo que dice mamá. se que ella tampoco se a dado por vencida con lincoln... tal ves solo te este usando para alejarme de el . pretendiendo ser una buena madre."

La duda se había plantado en su mente, al pensar en aquello es raro que su madre de la noche a la mañana se arrepiente y cambia su forma de ser. lori sacude su cabeza y decide salir pero su cuerpo aun tiembla, demostrar ser la mas fuerte agota pensó la rubia... en eso suena su celular, bobby estaba llamando.

lori contesta cambiando su tono de vos a una muy agradable para su novio, mientras a unos metros de ella, luna se encontró con lincoln a escondidas.

Luna al entrar ve a lincoln apoyado contra el lavamanos, en el momento que ambos hicieron contacto visual, luna se abalanzo sobre el sin pensarlo. al momento de que sus cuerpo se unen luna deja salir un llanto ahogado por el hombro de lincoln, ahora no podía dejar que lori los escuchara, pero de esa forma busco consuelo en su hermano.

lincoln supo que lori tenia algo que ver... no había otra explicación... simplemente se quedo a su lado.

30- hora de dormir... o eso creo

Luego de un momento abrazados luna se aparta de lincoln, esta intenta limpiar su rostro con ambas manos, lincoln traga saliva y le dice.

\- En el fondo...ambos sabíamos que tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar... que terminaríamos lastimando a las demás... y a nosotros mismos.

luna mira a lincoln, sus ojos estaban brillando por las lagrimas.

\- lincoln... yo te amo, lo digo desde el fondo de mi corazón... ¿que hay de ti?

El peli blanco se queda en blanco un momento, nunca se había parado a pensar en sus sentimientos por luna... ella sin duda alguna es importante para el, pero no puede decirle aquello, si de verdad quiere terminar esta relación torcida.

\- te amo... pero de la forma que un hermano ama a su hermana. lo siento luna.

Aquellas palabras golpearon fuerte en luna, quien baja la mirada y se queda en silencio por unos segundos, lincoln intenta explicarse.

\- yo... realmente no puedo amarte como lo hice con ronnie anne, simplemente no es lo mismo... pero espero que podamos olvidar esto y seguir adelante con nuestras vidas, bien luna?

Lincoln termina de decir aquello cuando luna se lanza sobre el, el peli blanco por reflejo retrocedió pero este perdió el equilibrio y cayo sobre el escusado, afortunadamente este estaba cerrado. lincoln intenta reincorporarse pero luna lo sujeta de ambos hombros empujando para evitar que se ponga de pie. Acto seguido luna se sienta sobre el. moviendo lentamente sus caderas sobre la entre pierna de lincoln.

\- ¿q-que estas asiendo? lori podría venir en cualquier moment-

luna cierra la boca de lincoln con un beso apasionado, lincoln intenta quitar la cara pero este no puede... entonces luna aparta sus labios y le susurra al oído.

\- A pesar de que me ames como a una hermana... tu amigo me demuestra lo contrario, ¿acaso aun no te das cuenta?

\- n-no es lo que crees... yo simplemente...

\- La verdad me dolió lo que dijiste. pero te perdono por que te amo... y aunque no lo hagas, tu cuerpo sigue reaccionando a mi... justo como mamá dijo.

\- ¿QUE?

lincoln no podía entender que estaba diciendo luna, esta sonríe y pone su mano sobre el bulto y le dice.

\- No eres diferente a nosotras hermano... tenemos la misma sangre después de todo. no importa que tanto me odies a mi o a mamá por hacer esto, tu cuerpo siempre nos va a aceptar... por eso no me importa que no me ames. siempre podre estar a tu lado cada ves que quiera, y ni siquiera tu podrás evitarlo.

Cuando luna estaba por sacar el pene de lincoln se detiene y se levanta, se arregla un poco la ropa para salir del baño, antes de irse le dice a lincoln.

\- te veo esta noche lincoln...

Dijo aquello con un tono coqueto y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, luna abre la puerta del baño y se topa nuevamente a lori quien estaba por entrar a su cuarto, ella aun hablaba con bobby. lori dejo caer su celular al ver a luna salir y ver a lincoln sentado sobre el escusado.

Luna camina a un lado de lori con una mirada de superioridad y de desafió, lori molesta de devuelve la mirada, luna entra a su habitación, mientras lori recoge su celular y le dice a bobby que mañana irán a su cita, la rubia cuelga y mira a lincoln quien tenia la mirada perdida en el espacio. su rostro era de un genuino dolor, el peli blanco pensaba.

\- (ahora lo comprendo... siempre me puse en el lugar de la victima de todo esto, pero en realidad nunca fue así. yo... todo este tiempo las he culpado pero nunca me puse a pensar que yo también era parte de eso. yo... no puedo huir de mi mismo)

lincoln se pone de pie y sale del baño, lori muy preocupada intenta hablar con el pero lincoln la detiene de golpe.

\- NO lori... yo... no quiero que te involucres en esto... lo mejor es que... te alejes de mi. si no... no se que podría pasar. estoy bien... se que estaré bien.

lincoln la mira con una sonrisa en su rostro, lori lo supo al verlo... aquel rostro que pone para no preocupar a nadie mientras carga el mismo con todo el peso de los problemas. lincoln siguió su camino hasta su cuarto.

En ese momento rita quien estaba observando todo desde las escaleras aparece frente a lori y le dice.

\- parece que no te fue muy bien con luna... esa niña realmente ama a tu hermano. ¿que vas a hacer ahora?

rita la mira de forma sospechosa, lori se gira y entra a su cuarto pero no sin antes decirle.

\- hare lo mismo que llevo haciendo desde que lincoln nació, protegerlo de quienes solo buscan lastimarlo.

lori cierra la puerta de golpe. leni quien sube le pregunta a su madre si todo estaba bien, rita sonríe y acaricia el cabello de leni.

\- si amor, pronto... muy pronto todo va a estar bien. ahora ve a dormir y recuerda lo que hablamos si? buenas noches amor.

\- si, buenas noches mamá.

leni se fue directo a su habitación, el resto de chicas subió corriendo las escaleras para ir cada una a su cuarto, rita les dijo se fueran en silencio a dormir, ya que lincoln estaba cansado y necesitaba dormir.

Luego que todas entraron rita se quedo sola en el pasillo, se dio media vuelta y camino hacia la escalera cuando de pronto mira hacia la habitación de lincoln, rita se moja los labios con su lengua y camina hasta llegar a la puerta.

Ella pone una mano sobre la puerta mientras sentía que su cuerpo se iba encendiendo cada ves mas, hasta el punto que su respiración se entre cortaba con la excitación. ella estaba por entrar cuando tras ella aparece lori.

rita se voltea sorprendida y ve que lori estaba usando su pijama ademas que en sus manos tenia una almohada, lori la ve a los ojos y le dice.

\- ¿acaso olvidaste donde queda tu habitación?

rita con la mirada seria le responde.

\- tal parece que tu también... ¿que piensas hacer con esa almohada?

\- nada de otro mundo, simplemente no puedo dormir junto a leni luego de saber que estuvo con lincoln, así que esta noche dormiré aquí. de paso para evitar que ratas se metan al cuarto de mi hermano.

rita entiende muy bien la movida de lori, así que simplemente le dice con una sonrisa.

\- bien! espero que logres animar a tu hermano,nos vemos mañana cariño!

rita se aleja del lugar, sin mas lori deja salir un enorme suspiro de alivio, si tan solo hubiera tardado un poco mas, en ese momento siente como tras ella la observan, luna? leni? lori entiende que era imposible dejar a lincoln a su suerte de nuevo así que sin pensarlo entra a la habitación de lincoln.

Las luces estaban apagadas y lincoln estaba recostado mirando hacia la pared, entonces dice.

\- has lo que tengas que hacer y luego vete...

lori sorprendida al oír eso aprieta su puño y golpea la pared haciendo que lincoln se levante del susto, acto seguido lori encendió la luz. lincoln dice.

-LORI? ¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUI?

la rubia le lanza la almohada sobre la cara y camina hasta el, esta se recuesta a un costado de lincoln y le dice.

\- solo evito que tengas problemas para dormir. ya sabes... literalmente luna va tras de ti... no puedo bajar la guardia. así que esta noche montare vigilancia.

\- QUE?

31- Noche fuera de lo común.

Lori levanta las sabanas empuja a lincoln contra la pared, con apenas el espacio suficiente logra recostarse a su lado, lincoln incomodo se voltea y ambos terminan mirando hacia el techo, luego de unos segundos de silencio lori dice.

\- sabes... no se como terminamos de esta forma... hace solo unos meses todo iba normal... pero ahora tengo que dormir en el cuarto de mi hermano para evitar que mamá o luna y leni intenten saltar sobre ti. no importa como lo digas suena ridículo en todo sentido.

\- estoy de acuerdo contigo... esto suena casi a una de esas historias locas de Internet. que esto me este pasando... es ridículo por donde se le mire.

\- lincoln... ¿puedes pegarte un poco mas contra la pared? no puedo estirar mis brazos...

\- imposible, a menos que atraviese la pared. ¿estas segura de esto?

\- claro... ¿acaso no escuchas los pasos tras la puerta? están esperando que baje la guardia pero no dejare que se salgan con la suya.

lori estira su mano hasta el suelo y arroja contra la puerta una zapatilla de lincoln, los ruidos de pisadas se detuvieron.

\- ja! como ratas... nunca imagine que fueran a caer tan bajo como para usarte a ti para aliviar sus frustraciones sexuales... todas perdieron la cabeza.

\- lori... sabes no creo que pueda dormir de esta manera... siempre duermo de costado.

\- a decir verdad yo también... pero duerme primero, me entretendré con mi celular.

\- claro... buenas noches lori.

Lincoln se mueve para acomodarse mejor, ya estando de costado hunde su cabeza en la almohada pero al hacerlo quedaba justo a la altura de los pechos de lori quienes desprendían un rico aroma, lincoln se quedo quieto y cerro los ojos para intentar dormir.

El tiempo paso volando... ya eran alrededor de las 3 de la mañana y lori comenzaba a cerrar los ojos sin siquiera notarlo, esta dejo su celular en el suelo y miro hacia la puerta. en el silencio total llego a la conclusión que las demás ya se habían dado por vencidas.

Miro a lincoln el cual llevaba todo este tiempo completamente inmóvil... lori comienza a moverse buscando su posición clásica para dormir, esta se gira mirando hacia el mueble de la habitación dándole la espalda a lincoln, pero al recoger sus rodillas estas quedaban fuera de las sabanas así que se tiro hacia atrás hasta quedar cubierta del todo, pero al hacerlo sintió en toda su espalda el cuerpo de lincoln. que de manera extraña estaba muy caliente, casi como si fuera una estufa.

Lori se quedo quieta para no despertarlo entonces cerro los ojos para poder dormir. aun con los ojos cerrados su mente seguía funcionando, ella trata de frenar aquella tormenta de pensamientos, lori abre los ojos nuevamente.

\- maldición... no puedo dormir... *susurra molesta* tal ves solo deba ver mi celular.

lori intenta moverse para alcanzar el celular que estaba en el suelo cuando de manera inesperada siente el brazo de lincoln sujetar su cintura. luego se transformo en un abrazo. lori toma su celular y se gira rápidamente, con el brillo de la pantalla alumbra el rostro de lincoln.

\- oye... ¿que haces? *susurra sorprendida*

Pero no escucho respuesta alguna, el rostro de lincoln solo demostraba que estaba completamente dormido, incluso un poco de saliva caía de su boca manchando la almohada.

lori incomoda se gira para quedar boca arriba y así quitar el abrazo de lincoln pero al hacerlo este solo se apego mas a ella poniendo un pie sobre los de ella y apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho de lori.

La rubia sintió asco al ver como la saliva iba cayendo lentamente sobre su pijama, simplemente iba a despertarlo pero su rostro dormido casi como si hubiera vuelto a ser solo un niño evito que lori lo despertara.

\- rayos... esta dormido profundamente... no quiero despertarlo, pero así es imposible que pueda dormir. bueno... supongo que el sueño vendrá de todas formas.

lori usando su único brazo libre veía en su celular algunas imágenes de instagram, de ves en cuando veia el rostro de lincoln. lentamente se comenzó a contagiar el sueño, cuando de pronto siente algo sobre sus muslos. lori sintió un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo, ella movió su pierna por reflejo pero entonces sintió que golpeo algo duro.

Sin perder tiempo metió su celular bajo las sabanas, usando la cámara con flash alumbro todo el interior, bajando la mirada busco que era aquello. ¿algún juguete? fue lo que lori buscaba pero por desgracia aquello que se extendía no era un juguete. lori abriendo ambos ojos vio el pene erecto de lincoln el cual luchaba por salir del pijama del peli blanco. se sacudía como si tuviera vida propia. lori estaba a punto de tomas la peor decisión de su vida.

32- Voluntades a prueba

Lori apaga la cámara de golpe mientras aleja sus piernas de lincoln, poniendo una fuera de la cama, mientras miraba a lincoln, aun no estaba segura si este estaba dormido a no. lori lo miro por unos minutos pero su expresión no cambio en lo mas mínimo su hermano estaba dormido profundamente.

lori siente mucho frío en su pierna así que nuevamente la pone dentro de la cama, con mucho cuidado pero entonces lo sintió de nuevo.

\- debes estar bromeando... ¿aun esta duro? maldita sea... solo tengo una opción.

lori se volteo y quedo cara a cara con lincoln, para así que sus piernas se doblaran mucho mas abajo que el pene de lincoln. lori con mucho cuidado toma su celular y enciende la cámara para ver si en esa posición estaba bien. Lori levanta las sabanas y alumbrando con el celular ve que el pene de lincoln estaba directamente frente a su vagina, separados por unos pocos centímetros. Desde ese angulo lori pudo ver con mayor claridad el tamaño de su hermano.

\- *lori susurra* acaso los niños de ahora se desarrollan mas rápido o es solo lincoln... bueno creo que ya encontré la razón por la que mamá no te deja tranquilo...

La rubia se queda mirando el rostro dormido de lincoln, este se veía tan inocente y adorable mientras bajo las sabanas se veía totalmente lo contrario. lori no lo noto pero constantemente encendía el celular para ver si ocurría algo, lori siguió de esa forma hasta que el sueño le gano y se quedo dormida con el celular en mano.

Las horas pasaron al rededor de las 7 de la mañana lincoln se despierta debido al ruido de unos ronquidos, el peli blanco abre lentamente los ojos pero extrañamente seguía viendo oscuro, entonces siente que algo estaba presionándose contra su cara, lincoln intenta alejar su rostro pero algo lo presionaba fuertemente, el peli blanco usando un poco de fuerza logra sacar su cabeza solo para ver que lori estaba a su lado abrazándolo, no tardo en descubrir que aquello que se presionaba contra el eran los pechos de lori.

Mientras lincoln se movía para ganar distancia de lori siente un dolor muy fuerte en su pene, aquello le recordó inmediatamente a la ves que luna lo ayudo con su erección que no bajaba. el peli blanco rápidamente metió su mano en el pantalón y dejo salir su pene quien choco contra las caderas de lori.

liberarlo de la presión del pantalón alivio un poco su dolor, pero aun seguía en problemas, este estaba por simplemente levantarse y correr al baño pero lori comienza a mover la cabeza y a abrir los ojos. Ante la situación lincoln solo pudo quedarse quieto y aparentar estar dormido.

A pesar de ello su corazón latía muy rápido y el sudor comenzó a caer por su cara así que se cubrió con las sabanas para que lori no viera su rostro, este iba a esconder su pene pero ya era tarde el bostezo de lori lo petrifico en esa posición.

lori bosteza a la ves que estira sus brazos, esta abre los ojos por completo y por un momento se asusto al no reconocer el techo de su habitación... esta entonces recordó que había dormido en el cuarto de lincoln... la rubia voltea a ver a lincoln quien seguía en la misma posición de anoche. lori entonces toma su celular para ver la hora cuando al encenderlo aparece un vídeo.

lori extrañada lo reproduce mostrando el pene erecto de lincoln presionando contra su muslo. lori se sonroja y algo agitada borra aquel vídeo y los demás. al hacerlo lori suspira y al ver que ya había pasado la noche esta por ponerse de pie para volver a su habitación cuando al moverse siente algo muy caliente chocando contra su cadera. la rubia dice.

\- no... no... no me digas que el aun...

lori esta ves no necesito de su celular, la habitación ya estaba iluminada por que estaba comenzando a aclarar el día, levanto las sabanas y sus ojos se quedaron fijos en aquello que presionaba contra su cuerpo, la rubia tuvo que tapar su boca con una mano para evitar que su grito de sorpresa despertara a lincoln.

Esta ya mas tranquila nuevamente se queda viendo debajo de las sabanas aquel pene de su hermano esta ves al desnudo. En su mente no se produjo pensamiento alguno... solo se quedo observando detalladamente.

Mientras tanto lincoln luchaba por ocultar su rostro rojo de vergüenza. mientras rogaba por que no lo golpeara, seria mejor que simplemente se fuera pensó el peli blanco.

Pero al contrario solo sintió que lori solo bajo las sabanas y se quedo estática. Al cabo de unos segundos lori se volteo dándole la espalda a lincoln y poniendo frente a el su enorme trasero.

Acto seguido lori murmura.

\- voy a dormir un poco mas... aun es temprano.

Lori se queda en la misma posición unos minutos, lincoln levanta lentamente su cabeza y ve si estaba dormida o no, todo parecía indicar que lo estaba así que quería usar esa oportunidad para salir de la cama pero entonces al levantar las sabanas vio el culo de lori frente a el y su pene a pocos centímetros de el.

Rápidamente vuelve a cubrirse y se queda quieto, el dolor de su pene ya no podía soportarlo pero al tocar la punta del trasero de lori este se sintió muy bien... lincoln le pidió perdón a lori en su mente y poco a poco comento a presionar cada ves mas su pene contra las nalgas de lori.

El movimiento de sus caderas poco a poco fue aumentando, lincoln dejo de pensar y simplemente se apego a lori mientras deslizo su pene entre el pequeño pijama que lori tenia puesto para sentir directamente la carne de su hermana.

Los movimientos de lincoln llegaron a un punto en que la cama entera se sacudía. pero lincoln nunca sospecho que lori nunca se quedo dormida, lori sentía las embestidas de lincoln que iban cada ves mas en aumento. mientras su rostro tenia una mezcla de culpa y excitación.


	2. Chapter 2

Mientras lincoln se frotaba de manera desesperada, Lori luchaba por mantener la compostura. Las cosas se habían tornado de esa forma y en este punto decir algo ya no era posible... Ella sentía como el pene de su hermano se abre paso a través de su pijama, tocando la parte inferior de su trasero.

Lori cerro los ojos y trato de no pensar en nada... pero lentamente su cuerpo comenzó a calentarse y a sudar. Aquel aroma se expande por su espalda hasta alcanzar a Lincoln. Lori podía sentir la cama sacudirse cada ves mas fuertes a la ves que podía escuchar claramente la respiración pesada de su hermano.

-(¿por que diablos dejo que haga esto conmigo?)- se preguntaba mientras cerraba los ojos- (ah! ahora lo recuerdo...)-

Lori entonces recordó que luego de despertar y ver el pene de su hermano se preocupo que estuviera de esa forma por prácticamente toda la noche... ella entonces vio como su hermano temblaba tratando de ocultar su miedo a ser descubierto. Al ver esto no le quedo mas opción de simular que estaba durmiendo para comprobar una cosa...

Ciertamente sus dudas se aclararon en el momento que escuchaba a lincoln pedirle perdón mientras empujaba furiosamente su pene.

-"el también es como nosotras"- pensó Lori un poco decepcionada de su hermano.

Los minutos fueron pasando. Lincoln en este punto estaba completamente apegado a Lori abrazándola por la espalda, desde ese angulo el solo podía ver la espalda de su hermana la cual comenzaba a empaparse de sudor. En este punto ni Lincoln ni lori estaban cubiertos por las sabanas... el peli blanco las hizo a un lado para aliviar el fuerte calor que los envolvía.

Lori al igual que lincoln dejo de pensar luego de que lincoln pusiera su pene entra ambos muslos presionando hacia arriba donde se encontraba sus partes intimas, no paso mucho para que Lincoln presionara su clítoris con su pene en cada embestida.

Las cosas se salieron de control para la rubia, para su suerte... su hermanito no podía ver su rostro de excitación. su saliva caía sobre la almohada cada ves que ella suprimía un gemido. diez... o tal ves treinta minutos en los cuales su hermano frotaba su pene contra ella la habían estimulado lo suficiente, claro... también sumado la inmoralidad de aquel acto incestuoso.

Lori ni se molesto cuando sintió como su hermano buscaba tocar sus pechos bajo la ropa, y Lincoln no vio extraño que Lori abriera sus piernas para facilitar sus empujes. Pero todo estaba cerca de terminar. ambos lo podían notar.

El peli blanco repentinamente pone su pie rodeando a su hermana y se sube sobre ella. empujando con todo el peso de su cuerpo. Lori cierra ambas piernas apresando el pene de su hermano. En ese momento, por primera ves en toda la noche. Ambos se miran fijamente a los ojos.

Ninguno dijo una sola palabra, solo se miraron hasta que ambos dejaron escapar un gemido a la ves que empujaban sus caderas entre si. El semen de Lincoln comenzó a escurrir por el pijama de Lori hacia fuera. El peli blanco cansado se recostó a un lado de su hermana ambos completamente cansados.

Lo único que se podía escuchar esa la respiración agitada de ambos, la cual lentamente volvía a la normalidad. El calor de la cama iba desapareciendo gradualmente y de manera paralela ambos volvían a ser conscientes de lo que había ocurrido.

Lincoln se sentó sobre la cama para ver a lori a la cara.

\- Lori... yo... lo siento. Después de todo... soy un terrible hermano. Lori... ¿me escuchas?

Lincoln hablaba pero lori no respondía, entonces ella se mueve para ponerse de pie. sostiene su almohada y se gira en dirección a la puerta. Antes de abrir da un gran bostezo.

\- vaya que dormí profundamente! ¿lincoln estabas despierto? no me había dado cuenta, bueno como sea... nos vemos.

\- E-Espera-

Lori se fue del cuarto sin darle tiempo a Lincoln para terminar de hablar. El peli blanco se sienta al borde de la cama mientras que con una mano toca el colchón, aun sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de lori. Acto seguido le da un golpe, luego otro. Lincoln golpea repetidas veces mientras repetía."maldición, maldición, maldición".

El peli blanco era consciente que lo había vuelto a hacer... nuevamente habia cruzado la linea y estaba cada ves mas cerca de romper el punto de no retorno... el estaba a punto de "perder" a otra hermana.

Mientras tanto lori se quedo inmóvil frente a la puerta de lincoln, sus piernas temblaban tanto que no podía dar un paso. ella trataba de recuperar el control sobre su cuerpo cuando escucha como el resto de sus hermanas salen de sus habitaciones.

Las menores corrieron para hacer la fila para el baño, si quiera notaron a lori. sin embargo luna y leni las cuales fueron las ultimas en salir se quedaron mirando fijamente a lori. Luna con una sonrisa presumida le dice a lori antes de hacer la fila.

\- hermana, es raro verte de ultima en la fila. ¿acaso no dormiste bien? espera... creo que ya veo por que.

Luna señala su entrepierna a leni, lori baja la mirada y ve como un poco del semen de su hermano comenzaba a caer por su pierna. leni lo mira asombrada y le dice.

\- no es justo lori... yo también quiero esta noche.

Antes que las demás notaran lo extraña de la conversación rita aparece subiendo las escaleras.

las cosas estaban por ponerse complejas

fin del cap


	3. Chapter 3

Rita al subir al segundo piso saluda a todas y se dirige hasta donde se encontraban lori y las demás.

\- ¿ocurre algo chicas?

\- N-Nada -Lori responde inmediatamente-

\- eh... vamos hermana, dile a mamá la verdad. - luna encaraba a lori, se podía ver claramente que estaba molesta-

\- No se de que hablas, muévete a un lado luna. no quieres verme enojada.

\- ya no me intimidas hermana, ¿que pasa si no me muevo? EH?

Lori estaba enfadada y se puso frente a luna mirando fijamente sus ojos, luna hizo exactamente lo mismo, Leni se preocupo, pensó que las cosas se salieran de control, pero Rita interviene. se pone justo frente a ambas y las separa mientras les dice molesta.

\- Alto! no se que diablos paso, pero las dos van a escucharme, bajen y discutiremos esto en mi habitación.

\- P-pero mamá... - dicen ambas-

\- Pero nada! bajen ahora mismo jovencitas.

Lori al ver como todas sus hermanas estaban pendientes a lo que estaba ocurriendo decide bajar, luna la sigue de cerca. leni comienza a silbar mientras caminaba lentamente para ponerse en la fila del baño pero su madre la sujeta del hombro.

\- ¿a donde vas? tu también espérame abajo con tus hermanas.

\- ¡p-pero yo no hice nada! no es justo mamá...

\- has lo que te digo leni.

\- bien... ¡pero esto no es justo!

Leni desvía la mirada en señal de molestia pero choca con la pared antes de bajar, las demas al ver a su madre molesta no dijeron palabra alguna. rita entonces les dijo.

\- cuando estén listas bajen a desayunar. ah y no dejen la ropa sucia tirada por el suelo. en especial tu lynn!

\- s-si mamá...

Rita se da media vuelta y baja al primer piso. entra a su habitación y ve a leni sentada justo entre lori y luna las cuales estaban de espalda la una de la otra. luna seguía hablando.

\- ha... luego de todo ese sermón de ayer vas y duermes con lincoln. que sin vergüenza.

\- Solo cuide a mi hermano, literalmente se podían escuchar como las ratas caminaban hacia su cuarto durante la noche.

\- oh? que buena forma de cuidarlo, ¿verdad? eso explica el semen que tienes entre las piernas. zorra.

\- ¿ah si? lincoln hizo esto mientras dormía. Al parecer no pudo contenerse... no lo culpo ¿sabes? pero dime hermanita... ¿el alguna ves te ha buscado? ha! pues claro que no... tu eres la única que lo busca y como sabes que no puede negarse te aprovechas de el. ¿que triste no?

\- ¡¿QUE DIABLOS DIJISTE?!

\- ¡SOLO LA VERDAD!

Ambas se ponen de pie la una contra la otra, antes que las cosas llegaran mas lejos Rita entra a la habitación y le da una cachetada a cada una. leni se tapa la boca con ambas manos al ver aquello. Tanto Lori como Luna se quedan en silencio mirándose la una a la otra, solo podían sentir el calor del golpe en sus mejillas.

Rita se procura de cerrar la puerta con seguro y se dirige hasta ellas nuevamente.

\- ¿acaso se volvieron locas? peleando por su hermano frente a las demás... primero que nada, Lori cuéntame que ocurrió.

Lori a pesar de lo furiosa que estaba por esa cachetada decide contar todo lo que ocurrió, aquello funciono como forma de desahogarse. incluso dijo que a pesar de que ambos se vieron a los ojos ella se levanto como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Rita confiaba en las palabras de su hija, pero Luna no estaba convencida. Fue entonces que Rita le pregunto a Lori.

\- ya veo... iré a hablar con Lincoln, es posible que se sienta culpable por lo que paso. ustedes suban a cambiarse. recuerden que hoy saldremos a comer así que no quiero mas peleas ¿entendido?

Las tres se miran entre si y dicen al mismo tiempo.

\- si mamá... tendremos mas cuidado de ahora en adelante.

\- bien. me alegra que hayan escuchado.

Rita abraza a sus hijas y les da un beso en la frente a cada una, luego se dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras. tanto Lori como Luna se miran en silencio. entonces Luna le dice.

\- No es que te odie hermana... es solo que no me gusta la idea de que mas de nosotras tengan este tipo de relación con lincoln.

\- yo... creo que me excedí un poco con lo que dije antes, lo siento luna... y para que lo sepas nunca espere que algo así ocurriera. después de todo... lincoln a cambiado al igual que nosotras.

\- ¿eso crees?

\- si... por un momento logre entender el por que eligieron a lincoln. pero no puedo aceptarlo... simplemente no puedo.

\- ¿es por papá verdad? a veces pienso en lo triste y decepcionado que estaria si nos viera como estamos ahora... pero ya no puedo frenar estos sentimientos. ya es tarde para mi... si lincoln alguna ves se aleja de mi lado, yo... *sollozo* no puedo imaginar mi vida sin el.

Luna recuerda la sonrisa de lincoln y aquella primera vez, pero entonces recuerda sus palabras. "lo siento Luna... pero yo solo te puedo amar como a una hermana" Tanto Lori como Leni notan que el rostro de su hermana se amarga y comienza a llorar. luna dice.

\- Yo... no tengo tu cuerpo lori y mucho menos las curvas de mamá, Tampoco soy linda y femenina como tu Leni... es obvio que lincoln nunca me va a ver como una mujer.

Leni se pone a su lado y la abraza fuertemente, mientras le dice.

\- No digas eso Luna, ¡eres muy linda! solo necesitas un poco de ayuda, te puedo prestar unos lindos vestidos.

La conversación cambio de forma radical, Lori escuchaba como sus hermanas planeaban volverse mas atractivas para lincoln. Ella por su parte pensaba que tal ves... Luna tenia razón... en este punto ya es imposible volver el tiempo atrás. y lo quiera o no ella ya estaba dentro de este juego también. Pero entonces algo vino a su mente, fue tan repentino que la golpeo de sorpresa. Ella miro a sus hermanas y le dijo.

\- chicas... creo que hay algo que tienen que saber...

\- ¿que cosa? - preguntan ambas-

\- cuando fui a buscar a lincoln la noche pasada... recuerdo haberla visto junto a una chica, ellos se veían muy cercanos. creo que lincoln consiguió una novia.

\- ¿¡QUE DICES!?

Mientras las chicas se enteraban sobre la nueva amenaza, Rita se encontraba parada frente a la habitación de lincoln. las demás estaban en sus cuartos aun cambiándose. ella sonríe y ve que ya era el momento para actuar.

fin del cap


End file.
